Cugine  fratelli
by Sanae78
Summary: Lisa e Shouko Igawa, due cuginette, che impareranno a volersi bene. Gakuto e Hayato Igawa, due fratelli, che forse si ritroveranno.
1. L' incontro

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Cugine...Fratelli"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 1**

**L' incontro**

Da qualche tempo ormai Lisa non abitava più al ritiro della nazionale del Golden 23, ma con suo zio Hayato, sua zia Noriko e sua cugina Shouko.

Inoltre adesso aveva conosciuto anche la sua nonna giapponese, portando sempre nel suo cuore la sua nonnina argentina.

Lei sperava tanto di conoscere i suoi parenti giapponesi ed un giorno finalmente era successo, anche se lei stava dormendo mentre le persone più grandi parlavano proprio di lei.

Quel giorno Gakuto stava passeggiando con Lisa che alla fine gli si era addormentata tra le braccia e il suo papà, premuroso come sempre, l' aveva coperta con la sua giacca, perché non prendesse freddo e se l' era messa sulle spalle.

Sulla strada del ritorno aveva incontrato suo fratello con la sua famiglia e insieme erano andati a parlare in un locale pubblico e lì avevano deciso che Lisa sarebbe andata ad abitare con la famiglia di suo zio per permettere a suo padre di potersi concentrare sulla nazionale dei Golden 23.

Poco dopo Lisa si era svegliata.

"Papà! Ma mi sono addormentata! Dove siamo?" disse Lisa stiracchiandosi.

"Siamo in un bar e non siamo soli!"

Lisa sgranò i suo grandi occhioni ancora addormentati e con sua grande sorpresa si accorse che c' erano altre quattro persone insieme a loro, tra cui una bambina.

E che appena si sveglio la salutò...

"Ciao Lisa! Felice di conoscerti! Sono tua cugina Shouko!" la salutò Shouko

"Che bellooo! Finalmente ti conosco!" esclamò Lisa balzando in piedi sul divanetto del locale.

"Quella bambina è proprio la tua cuginetta! Mentre le altre persone sono tuo zio Hayato, mio fratello maggiore, sua moglie Noriko e nostra madre, l' altra tua nonna." le spiegò suo padre.

Lisa piena di felicità disse: "Che bello vedervi!" facendo un enorme sorriso.

A quel punto Lisa corse a salutarli ognuno di persona offrendo la sua manina in segno di amicizia.

Prima andò da Hayato che le strinse subito la mano: "Ciao! Sono contentissima di conoscerti zio Hayato!"

"Anche a me fa piacere, piccola Lisa! Devi sapere che ho visto la tua foto sul giornale e speravo anch'io di conoscerti presto!"

Poi porse il suo braccino a Noriko che ricambiò a sua volta il suo gesto: "Sono felice di conoscere anche te zia Noriko!" e poi rivolgendosi ancora ad Hayato: "Hai davvero una moglie molto carina, complimenti zietto!"

Noriko arrossendo: "Grazie piccola! Ne sono felice anch'io!"

Poi si recò nel divanetto posteriore dove erano sedute sua nonna e Shouko.

Lisa porgendo la mano a sua nonna: "Piacere! Nonnina!"

La nonna gliela strinse e disse: "Vederti quì mi riempie di gioia ... quasi mi commuovo!"

"Non piangere nonna! Adesso potremo stare un po' insieme!" e le sorrise.

Infine salutò Shouko e si scambiarono quel gesto d' amicizia.

"Ciao Shouko! Grazie ancora per il tuo caloroso saluto!"

"E' da quando ti ho vista sul giornale Lisa che non vedevo l' ora di conoscerti! Abbiamo quasi la stessa età, sai?"

"Davvero!"

"Penso che andremo molto d' accordo noi due e che ci divertiremo tanto a giocare insieme!"

"Si! Sarà bellissimo!"

Dalla contentezza Lisa la condusse per mano dal suo papà: "Ma ci pensi io e Shouko potremo giocare insieme!"

"Proprio così... piccole che ne dite di andare a fare un po' di compagnia alla nonna e di lasciarci ai nostri discorsi?" disse Gakuto.

Lisa e Shouko obbedirono: "Va bene!" e corsero dalla nonna.

Hayato guardò Gakuto con aria interrogativa: "Credo che questa separazione sarà molto dura per Lisa!"

"A dir la verità lo sarà per entrambi! Mi pesa molto separarmi dal mio piccolo angelo, ma lo faccio soprattutto per garantirle un futuro migliore e perché so di lasciarla in buone mani. Abbiatene cura, mi raccomando!"

"Contaci Gakuto! Quando glielo dirai?"

"Stasera e poi domani preparerò le sue cose e potrete passare a prenderla!"

"Allora verremo domani in serata, così potrete passare ancora un po' di tempo insieme!"

"Devi promettermi che la porterai ad assistere alle partite del suo papà!"

"Tiferemo per te!"

"Non vi deluderò!"

I fratelli Igawa trascorsero ancora un po' di tempo a chiacchierare e poi le due famiglie si salutarono con l' augurio di rivedersi presto.

Dopo cena Gakuto chiamò Lisa perché doveva dirle una cosa: "Lisa vieni un attimo con me! Devo parlarti!"

"Che c'è papà?"

"Oggi ti ha fatto piacere conoscere lo zio e la sua famiglia?"

"Si, tantissimooo! Io e Shouko siamo già amiche! Anzi volevo chiederti se possiamo andare a trovarli così noi due potremo giocare?"

"Penso che avrete molto tempo per giocare... ho chiesto a mio fratello e a sua moglie di prendersi cura di te, finché sarò impegnato con la preparazione della nazionale olimpica."

"Quindi andremo a vivere con gli zii?"

"Ci andrai solo tu e io rimarrò quì al ritiro, ma verrò a trovarti ogni volta che mi sarà possibile, ti chiamerò tutti i giorni e quando avrò finito tornerò a prenderti, promesso! Si tratta solo una sistemazione temporanea!"

Lisa un po' perplessa saltò al collo di Gakuto: "Va bene, papà! Metticela tutta! Farò il tifo per te, voglio che realizzi il tuo sogno! Mi Mancherai tanto!" e si strinse a lui più forte che poteva.

"Mi mancherai tanto anche tu!" le disse abbracciandola.

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	2. L' ultima giornata al ritiro della

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Cugine...Fratelli"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 2**

**L' ultima giornata al ritiro della nazionale**

Quella mattina Lisa fu svegliata alla solita ora da Gakuto che l' aiutò a sistemarsi e poi iniziò a preparare la sua valigia, infatti quella sarebbe stata l' ultima giornata che avrebbe trascorso con suo padre e con gli altri ragazzi al ritiro.

Lei se ne stava seduta sul letto a guardare cosa faceva suo padre che ad un certo punto le disse: "Prima di iniziare gli allenamenti devo finire di preparare i tuoi bagagli, quindi stamattina scenderemo con qualche minuto di ritardo rispetto al solito!"

"Va bene, papà!" la piccola ubbidì.

Dopo un quarto d' ora fecero il loro ingresso nel refettorio e Lisa entrò per prima e furono subito accolti da tutti gli altri ragazzi che erano già scesi a fare colazione.

"Ciao a tutti ragazzi!"

"Ben alzata Lisa! Buon giorno Igawa!"

"Buongiorno ragazzi!"

Lisa si accomodò al suo posto.

"Rimani qui, mentre vado a prendere il cibo anche per noi!"

"Ok, papino!"

Gli altri ragazzi notarono subito che era successo qualcosa di strano, Lisa non era allegra come suo solito e Ishizaki pensò di indagare.

"Allora Lisa che mi racconti? Va tutto bene?"

"Si, perché me lo chiedi Ishizaki?"

"Non so, mi sembri strana!"

"Ieri ho conosciuto i miei zii, mia cugina e mia nonna!"

"Davvero? Ma sembri triste e non sprizzi gioia da tutti i pori?"

"E' stata una bellissima sorpresa, ma sono un po' preoccupata per il mio papà!"

"Perché?"

"Questo è l' ultimo giorno che trascorro con voi e il mio papà! Da stasera andrò a vivere con mio zio Hayato e la sua famiglia. Il mio papà rimarrà qui senza di me e questo mi rattrista!"

La notizia colse tutti i ragazzi di sorpresa e proprio in quel momento tornò Gakuto con un vassoietto pieno di cose buone da mangiare..

"Eccoti servita piccola!"

"Grazie papà!"

"Che avete ragazzi? Perché fate quelle facce?"

Intanto Lisa si mise a mangiucchiare.

"Lisa ci ha appena detto che stasera se ne va, è vero?" Ishizaki intanto si avvicinò a Gakuto.

"Si, è così!"

"Credevo che sarebbe rimasta con noi qui al ritiro!" era davvero dispiaciuto che se ne dovesse andare.

"All' inizio l' idea era quella, anche perché qui in Giappone non avevo nessuno a cui potevo affidarla. Ma ieri ho rivisto mio fratello e ho capito che con loro Lisa sarebbe stata bene e ho deciso di chiedergli di prendersi cura di lei. Questa separazione sarà dura per tutti e due, ma solo così potrò realizzare il sogno che avevo da piccolo di giocare nella nazionale del mio paese e allo stesso tempo forse potrei riuscire ad ottenere un buon ingaggio da professionista che mi permetterebbe di offrire a Lisa un futuro migliore!"

Tutti i ragazzi si avvicinarono a Lisa per salutarla e dirle che a loro sarebbe mancata.

"Grazie ragazzi! Anche voi mi mancherete!" Lisa li ringraziò per questo.

La giornata trascorse coi soliti ritmi e Lisa quel giorno ce la mise tutta per sostenere suo padre durante gli allenamenti.

Venne la sera e l' ora della partenza si avvicinò. I ragazzi stavano uscendo dagli spogliatoi dopo essersi cambiati e Lisa aveva trascorso quei momenti con la cuoca che fino a quel giorno con tanto affetto si era presa cura di lei.

"Ciao, signora cuoca! Ti ringrazio per essere sempre stata tanto gentile con me, occupandoti di me quando il mio papà era impegnato ad allenarsi. Sentirò la tua mancanza!" disse Lisa abbracciandola.

"Anch'io Lisa! Ma sono felice di sapere che andrai a vivere in un posto dove ci sono delle persone che avranno cura di te!" anche la cuoca stava per commuoversi.

"Già!" Lisa le rispose sorridendole.

Mentre rientravano i ragazzi e sopraggiunse una macchina che si fermò proprio davanti al palazzo del J-Village: era Hayato con sua moglie e sua figlia, che scesero dall' autovettura poco dopo.

Gakuto appena vide la macchina fu colto da un improvviso tuffo al cuore, aveva sempre temuto quell' attimo che ora era arrivato. Ma si fece forza sia per sé che per sua figlia e andò subito a salutarli.

"Benarrivati!" Gakuto andò subito a salutarli.

"Non è che per caso siamo arrivati troppo presto?" Hayato capiva benissimo come potesse sentirsi suo fratello.

"No, questa è l' ora che avevamo deciso. Il bagaglio di Lisa è già pronto devo solo andare a prenderlo!... Datemi solo qualche minuto per salutarla!" sentì il cuore stringergli, ma sapeva che era la cosa giusta da fare.

"Prendetevi tutto il tempo che vi serve, tanto non c'è nessuna fretta!" gli disse Hayato mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.

"Grazie!" e si recò da Lisa che stava seduta a girare le pagine di un giornale nel salottino e che appena lo vide gli corse incontro.

"Ciao papà! Hai finito di allenarti per oggi?" Lisa glielo domandò sorridendogli ... già sentiva la mancanza di quel sorriso "Si!"

"Cosa c'è?" Lisa si era accorta della sofferenza del padre.

"Sono arrivati gli zii a prenderti e devi andare con loro!" mentre lo disse prese i pochi bagagli della sua figlioletta.

"Di già?" era arrivato il momento di lasciare il suo papà, però non avrebbe pianto, sarebbe stata forte.

"Su che ti prendo in braccio e andiamo a prendere le tue cose!"

Lisa gli si aggrappò al collo come non aveva mai fatto prima d' ora...voleva dimostrare tutto il suo affetto a suo padre. Gakuto se ne rese conto e a stento trattenne le lacrime.

"Lisa, ascolta!"

"Dimmi papà!"

"Dovrai comportarti bene con gli zii, perché loro cercheranno di darti tanto affetto e avranno cura di te come se fossi figlia loro!"

"Si, ma io sono la tua bambina!"

"Certo che lo sei e questo non cambierà mai, nemmeno quando sarai cresciuta. Loro faranno in modo che possa concentrami sugli allenamenti, mentre tu sarai in un ambiente più idoneo per te!"

"Ho capito!"

"Ci sentiremo tutti i giorni per telefono e domenica verrò a trovarti!"

"Sarò brava papà, te lo prometto!"

Dopo una decina di minuti ridiscesero e Gakuto aiutò Lisa ad infilarsi le scarpine e la portò fuori sempre in braccio.

Gli altri ragazzi nel frattempo avevano aspettato fuori per poterla salutare, solo Ishizaki si era gettato come una furia al campo di allenamento per recuperare qualcosa che ora teneva nascosto dietro di sè.

Appena comparirono Shouko accorse per salutare Lisa.

"Ciao Lisa!"

"Ciao, Shouko!"

E suo padre le diede un bacio per salutarla: "Ciao Lisa!"

Che lei ricambiò: "A presto papà! Ti voglio bene!"

Poi Gakuto la posò gentilmente per terra e porse le sue cose a Hayato: "Abbiatene cura, è la persona più importante che abbia al mondo!"

"Lo so! Non preoccuparti, ne avremo cura!" Hayato e Noriko lo rassicurarono.

Gakuto accarezzò ancora una volta la testolina di Lisa e diede una scrollatina ai suoi due buffi codini.

Lisa passò in rassegna tutti i ragazzi della nazionale olimpica porgendo la manina in segno di saluto e ognuno di loro ricambiò il suo gesto con molto gentilezza. L' ultimo fu Ishizaki che mentre le stringeva la mano tirò fuori il misterioso oggetto che teneva dietro alla schiena e Lisa ne rimase piacevolmente colpita.

"Un pallone! Ma è per me?" era una sorpresa per lei.

"Si, questo è uno dei palloni che il tuo papà ha usato oggi per allenarsi e penso che se lo avrai tu, tu e Gakuto vi sentirete più vicini!" così Izhizaki le spiegò le ragioni di questo loro gesto.

"Grazie Ishizaki! Grazie a tutti!"

Poi Hayato e Noriko aiutarono le due bambine a salire in macchina e salirono anche loro.

Gakuto si avvicinò al finestrino salutando Lisa che lo salutò a sua volta e anche gli altri ragazzi fecero campanello intorno alla macchina.

Poi la macchina partì e Lisa rimase parecchio tempo girata a guardare il suo papà che continuava ad agitare la mano e che diventava sempre più piccolo, perché la macchina si allontanava sempre di più e alla fine sparì dalla sua vista. Allora si mise seduta bene sul sedile posteriore e sorrise ai suoi parenti.

Gakuto rimase ad osservare la macchina che si allontanava e poi rientrò nel J-Village fiducioso, anche se gli altri non poterono fare a meno di notare che una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

Misaki rivolgendosi a Ishizaki: "Forse dovremmo andare a consolarlo!"

"Credo che ora preferisca starsene un po' da solo! E' proprio un bravo papà!"

Quell' opinione era condivisa da tutti i ragazzi.

In quel momento due cuori si separavano... seppur divisi loro rimanevano una famiglia che aveva già superato diversi momenti difficili e che presto si sarebbe riunita.

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	3. La nuova casa

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Cugine...Fratelli"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 3**

**La nuova casa**

La macchina giunse a casa Igawa, una bella villettina a due piani con un bel giardino e entrò nel cortile dopo che i battenti del cancello automatico si aprirono.

Era scesa la sera ed iniziava ad imbrunire.

Dopo aver parcheggiato Hayato scaricò il bagaglio della piccola Lisa, mentre sua moglie si preoccupò di far scendere le due bambine dall' auto.

"Eccoci! Siamo arrivati! Benvenuta a casa Igawa Lisa!"

Lisa sgranò gli occhi guardandosi intorno con aria incuriosita: "Grazie zia! Com'è bello qui! Ma avete anche il giardino?"

Shouko tenendo sempre per mano la cuginetta: "Si, vedrai che ti troverai bene! Non vedo l' ora di mostrarti cosa abbiamo preparato per il tuo arrivo!"

"Grazie ancora! Sarò brava, ve lo prometto!"

"Entrate pure, mentre ritiro la macchina nel garage! La nonna vi starà aspettando con ansia di incontrare Lisa e dentro dev' esserci pronta una cenetta succulenta per tutti quanti!" disse Hayato appoggiando il bagaglio all' ingresso.

"Sai la nonna è molto felice di poter trascorrere finalmente un po' di tempo insieme a te! Ti ha sempre voluto bene, da quando ha saputo della tua nascita e le è dispiaciuto parecchio non poter stare vicino a te e a tuo padre, quando è mancata tua madre Catherine." Noriko si rivolse a Lisa.

"Allora corriamo da lei che voglio salutarla e darle un bacio!" esclamò la piccola piena di contentezza.

Noriko aprì la porta e le due bambine dopo essersi tolte le scarpe corsero incontro alla nonna che nel frattempo si era accorta del loro arrivo e li attendeva davanti all' ingresso.

Le due piccole l' abbracciarono con tanto calore.

Poi Shouko si sciolse da quell' abbraccio per lasciare che Lisa e la nonna potessero salutarsi meglio.

L' anziana donna prese in braccio la nipotino e le diede un bacio che Lisa a sua volta ricambiò.

"Ciao nonnina! Come stai?"

La nonna ancora un pochino commossa: "Ora meglio, grazie alla tua presenza! So di essere una persona estranea per te, ma sono sicura che col tempo impareremo a volerci bene!"

"Ma io ti voglio già bene nonna, sai! E anche il mio papà te ne vuole. Quando stavamo in Argentina a volte mi parlava di te e dello zio Hayato, penso che abbia sentito molto la vostra mancanza!"

Entrò Hayato e lui e la madre si scambiarono uno sguardo d' intesa. Aveva fatto bene a chiedere a mister Gamo di cercare quel suo fratello minore col quale la vita era stata crudele, facendo in modo che potessero ritrovarsi.

Purtroppo i loro rapporti si erano incrinati quando Gakuto si era innamorato di Catherine. La ragazza, terminato il suo periodo di studio in Giappone, aveva fatto rientro in argentina e a quel punto Gakuto l' aveva seguita.

In Argentina Gakuto e Catherine si erano sposati e dalla loro unione era nata Lisa, venuta alla luce ormai più di quattro anni fa.

Disgraziatamente quel momento che avrebbe dovuto essere di gioia per Gakuto e la sua compagna si trasformò in una tragedia, in quanto Catherine morì poco dopo aver partorito Lisa.

Lisa ricordava ancora il racconto che le fece il suo papà di quello che accadde il giorno della sua nascita e quando furono a tavola lo raccontò agli altri.

Non era successo da molto...il suo papà continuava a dirle che non doveva dimenticare la sua mamma che ora la vegliava dal cielo, mentre lei si chiedeva come mai gli altri bambini avessero la mamma, mentre lei non l' aveva.

Sapeva solo che suo padre e sua nonna le mostravano spesso le foto di una bella ragazza bionda con gli occhi chiari a cui dicevano assomigliasse molto, anche se si rattristavano quando ne parlavano e allora lei si limitava a sorridergli e a fargli capire quanto loro fossero importanti per lei.

Una sera Gakuto la stava mettendo a letto per darle la buona notte e si sedette vicino al suo cuscino per raccontarle una storia, la storia della sua famiglia.

Gakuto era un po' titubante per quello che stava per dire: "E' ora di fare la nanna! Ma stasera ho deciso di raccontarti una storia un po' diversa da quelle che ti racconto abitualmente che sono racconti giapponesi o storie argentine, ma ti voglio parlare di 'noi', anzi di te, perché è giusto che tu sappia come sei nata e quanto amore io e la mamma ti abbiamo voluto fin da subito, da quando abbiamo saputo che stavi per arrivare..."

Lisa notò che a Gakuto vennero gli occhi lucidi: "Dimmi papà! Però non piangere, perché se piangi mi rattristo anch'io!"

Gakuto guardandola con tanto affetto: "Non piangerò piccola! Il tuo papà è forte e non si abbatte facilmente!" E la tirò vicino a sé.

Lei lo guardò sorridendo e gli disse: "Ti voglio bene papino mio!"

Gakuto riprese il suo racconto...: "La gravidanza di tua madre procedeva bene e io la vedevo più bella ogni volta che la guardavo, perché il fatto che tu stessi crescendo dentro di lei la faceva risplendere di nuova luce..."

"La mamma era proprio bella!" commentò Lisa.

"Lo era davvero! Poi arrivò il momento del parto e la nonna accompagnò la mamma in ospedale. Mi avvisarono subito e lasciai il lavoro per correre da voi. Poco dopo essere giunto in clinica, uscì un medico dalla sala parto che mi disse che purtroppo erano subentrate delle complicazioni e bisognava decidere se salvare te o la mamma. Non potevo prendere una decisione del genere da solo e quindi entrai per parlarne con la mamma..."

Nella sala parto Catherine era in presa a dei dolori fortissimi e gli sguardi delle persone che l' assistevano in quel momento le avevano fatto capire che qualcosa non andava.

"Gakuto sei qui! Ma che succede?"

"Non so come dirtelo, i dottori dicono che sono subentrate delle complicazioni e dobbiamo decidere se salvare te o il bambino!"

Catherine scossa da quella notizia: "Salvate il bambino! Voglio che viva! Anche se non vorrei mai separarmi da voi , ma devo scegliere di donare la mia vita a mio figlio, perché non riuscirei mai a vivere col rimorso di averlo potuto salvare e di non averlo fatto!"

"Ma sei sicura? Ma come faremo senza di te?"

"Ce la farete e poi non dimenticare che veglierò sempre su di voi! Devi promettermi che amerai con tutto il cuore il nostro bambino e che gli darai anche l' affetto che io non potrò dargli! Non devi avercela col bambino, perché il fatto che possa vivere dev' essere motivo di gioia per entrambi!"

"Lo farò, lo prometto!" Gakuto glielo promise.

"In quel momento mi fecero uscire dalla stanza e mi richiamarono solo quando finì l' intervento. Mi dissero che era nata una bambina e che ti trovavi tra le braccia della mamma. Anche la nonna era fuori che aspettava notizie e quando ci fu permesso, entrammo per conoscerti e per la salutare la mamma che era ormai allo stremo."

Nella sala parto Catherine ti stringeva a sé orgogliosa, mentre dottori e infermieri si allontanavano piano piano per permetterci di stare un po' in intimità.

"Guardate è una bambina! Non è bellissima! Su, avvicinatevi! Mamma! Gakuto!"

"E' bella come te!"

"Ti presento tua figlia, Gakuto! Come la chiamiamo?"

"Decidi tu!"

"Va bene ora però prendila in braccio!" e Gakuto prese in braccio quel piccolo esserino che aveva ancora gli occhietti chiusi, sentiva dentro di sé tante emozioni contrastanti, anche se la felicità che gli dava quel fagottino era immensa, quell' esserino così fragile ora dipendeva da lui e se ne sentiva responsabile.

"La nostra bambina!"

Catherine gli sorrise e disse: "Chiamiamola Lisa! Mi è sempre piaciuto molto come nome!"

"D' accordo! Benvenuta al mondo piccola Lisa!"

Gakuto passò con estrema cura la bambina alla nonna, aveva paura di farla cadere nonostante la tenesse in braccio con una cura estrema, e s' inginocchiò al capezzale di Catherine, prendendola per mano.

"Sono così stanca sai! Però voglio dirvi un' ultima volta che vi amo e che vi amerò sempre, anche se non riuscirete più a vedermi!"

Catherine chiuse gli occhi e partì per un sogno senza ritorno, le macchine all' improvviso divennero silenziose e la sua giovane vita si spense.

"Avevo una gran voglia di piangere, ma ho visto il tuo visino, mi sono alzato e ti ho preso di nuovo in braccio e guardandoti ti ho detto:

"Ce la faremo piccola! Ti voglio, anzi ti vogliamo bene!"

Nessuno ancora riusciva a parlare ... e il silenzio fu rotto dalla dolce vocina di Lisa:

"Grazie ancora per la cena! Era davvero tutto buonissimo! Sapete il mio papà ogni tanto prova a cucinarmi qualche piatto giapponese, ma non è che gli riescano proprio bene! Ma s' impegna tanto e l' apprezzo lo stesso!"

Hayato scoppiò a ridere:"Mi vien da ridere a pensare al mio fratellino alle prese coi fornelli!"

"Ma è vero zio! E non se la cava nemmeno male! I piatti che cucina sono commestibili, ve lo garantisco!" gli ribatté Lisa.

Il buonumore ritornò nella sala e le risate vennero interrotte solo dallo squillo del telefono che attirò l' attenzione di tutti e di Lisa in particolare.

Hayato andò subito a rispondere al cordless.

"Casa Igawa!"

Dall' altra parte della cornetta: "Ciao Hayato, sono Gakuto! Volevo sapere come andava e dare la buona notte a Lisa!"

Hayato tornò dagli altri e si rivolse a Lisa porgendole la cornetta: "C'è il tuo papà che ti vuole salutare!"

"Ciao papà! Come stai?"

"Bene e tu?"

"Pure io... ho mangiato un sacco di cose buone ed ho fatto la brava!"

"Sono orgoglioso di te!"

"E io di te!"

Conversarono per un po' e poi la telefonata terminò. Il fatto di aver sentito le rispettive voci rincuorò sia Lisa che suo padre.

Venne il momento di andare a dormire e Lisa fu mostrata la sua sistemazione per la notte. La portarono davanti ad una stanza dove le dissero che c' erano scritti fuori i nomi Lisa e Shouko e la fecero entrare.

"Benvenuta nella nostra stanza Lisa!"

Noriko rivolgendosi a Lisa: "Sai quando Shouko ha saputo che saresti venuta a vivere con noi, ci ha chiesto di poter dormire in camera con te e così abbiamo pensato di aggiungere un letto alla sua cameretta!"

"Ho sempre voluto avere dei fratelli o delle sorelle, ma purtroppo sono figlia unica!"

La camera era davvero molto carina e Lisa ne rimase piacevolmente colpita e si avvicinò a Shouko:

"Mi fa piacere, perché anch'io ho sempre avuto il tuo stesso desiderio! Vedrai diventeremo delle cugine-sorelle!" E l 'abbracciò.

"Si, ne sono convinta anch'io!...Guarda quello sulla destra è il tuo letto e poi domani con calma ti aiuterò a sistemare le tue cose!"

Dopo Noriko l' aiutò a prepararsi per la notte e rimboccò le coperte sia a lei che a Shouko.

Quella sera ricevette il bacio delle buonanotte da molte persone ... Noriko, Hayato, Shouko e la nonna.

Poi la luce si spense e la porta si chiuse e lei si girò verso Shouko dicendole: "Buonanotte Shouko!"

A sua volta Shouko: "Buonanotte Lisa!"

Lisa si sentiva serena e si addormentò sperando di fare dei bellissimi sogni.

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	4. Il primo giorno lontani

Buona lettura!

Sanae78

"**Cugine...Fratelli"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 4**

**Il primo giorno lontani**

Il giorno dopo Lisa si svegliò e si accorse di essere sola nella stanza, infatti Shouko si era già svegliata.

Si stropicciò gli occhietti ancora sonnolenti e iniziò ad aggirarsi per la casa alla ricerca di qualcuno.

Giunse in cucina, dove c' erano, Noriko intenta a preparare la colazione e Shouko che le dava una mano.

"Dai, fai la brava! Altrimenti non riesco a combinare nulla!

"Sto solo cercando di aiutarti mamma!"

"Se continui a gironzolarmi intorno, combinerò sicuramente qualche disastro!"

Tra di loro si capiva che c' era una certa intesa e mentre si punzecchiavano ridevano.

Quella scena colpì molto Lisa e in quel momento capi cosa significasse avere una mamma e il suo cuoricino si rattristò e si chiese perché lei non ne avesse una.

Si accorsero della sua presenza e la salutarono.

"Ben alzata Lisa!" le disse Shoko.

"Buongiorno Lisa, hai dormito bene?" seguita poi da Noriko.

Lisa cercando di mascherare la sensazione di tristezza che l' aveva sopraffatta poco prima: "Si, grazie! Scusate sono scesa senza nemmeno cambiarmi!" Lo disse un pochino imbarazzata.

"Non ti preoccupare, piccola! Adesso veniamo su in camera con te e ti aiutiamo a cambiarti e a prepararti per la giornata! Poi potremo fare colazione tutti insieme!" Noriko la tranquillizzò.

Shouko le si avvicinò col solito entusiasmo e le disse: "Si, vedrai quante cose buone ha preparato la mamma per te!"

Lisa ancora un po' stupita per quello che le era appena stato detto: "Davvero avete preparato delle cose apposta per me! Grazie!" E sorrise.

Noriko si voltò verso di lei: "Non conoscendo i tuoi gusti mi sono ingegnata a prepararti qualcosa che ti potesse assolutamente piacere!"

"Mangeremo tante cose buone!"

Lisa ancora un pochino spaesata: "Ma dove sono la nonna e lo zio Hayato?"

"La nonna dovrebbe scendere tra poco, mentre Hayato è già uscito e dovrebbe rientrare per l' ora di pranzo! Devi ancora abituarti ai nostri ritmi!" le spiegò la zia.

"Va bene! Ma mi piace capire chi c' è e chi non c'è! Il mio papà quando lavorava come scaricatore al porto spesso lo vedevo solo alla sera e passavo le giornate con la nonna!" le rispose Lisa

Noriko rivolgendosi a Lisa: "Bene, comunque adesso è tutto pronto! Quindi ora possiamo andare accompagnare Lisa in camera a cambiarsi!"

Accompagnarono Lisa in camera, l 'aiutarono a vestirsi e scesero a fare colazione e nel frattempo era scesa anche la nonna.

Anche per Gakuto fu un risveglio strano quella mattina. Aver sentito la voce della sua bambina la sera prima l' aveva rincuorato parecchio, ma gli aveva fatto capire quanto già gli mancasse, perché per lui guardare il suo faccino era motivo di gioia ad ogni risveglio.

Appena sveglio gli venne spontaneo guardare in direzione del letto che fino a quel momento era stato occupato da Lisa per controllare come stava, anche prima di andare a dormire si era chiesto se qualcuno avesse rimboccato le coperte alla sua piccola e le avesse augurato la buonanotte, ma da quello che Lisa gli aveva raccontato per telefono poteva pensare che qualcuno l' avesse fatto, comunque quella sera quando avrebbe telefonati si sarebbe informato anche di questo.

Si alzò, si vestì e si mise a guardare una serie di foto che conservava gelosamente in un piccolo album..

Ne prese una in mano, dove era ritratta una bellissima ragazza con un viso molto dolce, gli occhi chiari e molto intensi e dei lunghi capelli biondi. Nella foto era sorridente e sfoggiava orgogliosa un bel pancione.

Gakuto si sedette sul letto ed iniziò a parlare con la persona della foto.

"Ciao Catherine! Come stai? Noi stiamo abbastanza bene, anche se da ieri sera io e Lisa viviamo separati.

Ho chiesto a mio fratello e alla sua famiglia di prendersene cura in modo da potermi concentrare negli allenamenti per realizzare il mio sogno di debuttare con la nazionale di calcio del mio paese e di provare a intraprendere una carriera come calciatore professionista.

Ho preso questa decisione soprattutto per Lisa, perché in questo modo potrà essere accudita come si deve, nonostante l' affetto che provo per lei sia insostituibile e non appena mi sarà possibile andrò a riprenderla.

Lisa ha conosciuto anche la sua cuginetta e penso che insieme andranno molto d' accordo, anche se non me l' ha mai detto credo che non sia stato facile per lei crescere solo con me e tua madre, ha sempre sentito molto la tua mancanza e invidiato gli altri bambini del quartiere che avevano dei fratelli o delle sorelle.

Mi ha stupito molto la visita di mio fratello Hayato ... chissà forse per noi esiste la speranza di poter recuperare quel legame che ci ha sempre unito.

Molte incomprensioni ci hanno diviso ... credo che abbia sofferto molto, quando ho deciso di allontanarmi da lui e dal resto della mia famiglia per seguirti in Argentina.

Mister Gamo mi ha detto che è stato Hayato a chiedergli di rintracciarmi per darmi una seconda possibilità col pallone.

Ma ora forse riuscirà a rendersi conto che non è poi tanto assurdo decidere di seguire la persona amata ovunque decida di andare per potergli stare vicino, perché sarebbe inconcepibile pensar di vivere lontani anche solo per pochi momenti.

Qui al ritiro mi hanno raccontato la storia di Tsubasa Ozora e di sua moglie e per certi versi mi ha ricordato molto la nostra, anche se loro dopo avere subito un lungo periodo di separazione hanno potuto coronare il loro sogno di amore appoggiata da parenti e amici.

Ora lei è incinta e gli auguro di essere felici.

A volte mi chiedo perché il destino sia stato così crudele con noi, portandoti via da me e da nostra figlia, nel momento in cui avremmo dovuto essere al culmine della felicità, anche se mi irtengo fortunato per averti incontrata ed amata e perché mi hai lasciato nostra figlia che terrà sempre vivo il tuo ricordo nel mio cuore!

Sapessi come mi sento spaesato e teso, quando devo prendere delle decisioni che riguardano Lisa , perché in quanto padre prima devo preoccuparmi per lei ed è in questo modo che prendo ogni mia decisione

So che nessuno nasce genitore ed è solo col tempo che ci si rende conto di cosa significhi, ma vorrei averti accanto, perché così tutto sarebbe più facile e so che un tuo segno di approvazione mi tranquillizzerebbe.

Sento che tu ci sei vicina, ma mi avvilisce il fatto di non poterti parlare e di non sapere cosa ne pensi!

Ora ti lascio, devo andare ad allenarmi!

Veglia in modo particolare su nostra figlia in questi giorni che non saranno certo facili per lei, nonostante sia una bambina molto socievole e piena d' allegria!

Tu non sai quanto mi tenti l' idea di andare a riprenderla immediatamente e faccio forza su me stesso per non farlo.

Non vedo l' ora di rivedere il suo faccino!

Buona giornata Catherine!"

In quel momento rimise la foto al suo posto e si accorse che Catherine aveva un' espressione diversa nella foto, aveva una sguardo di approvazione e sembrava che così avesse voluto dargli un segno per fargli capire che approvava la sua decisione.

Catherine vegliava su di loro e se sicuramente lui avesse fatto qualcosa che non avesse approvato in qualche modo glielo avrebbe fatto capire.

Aveva voluto rassicurarlo e segnalargli la sua presenza.

Gakuto raggiunse gli altri sul campo di allenamento e s' impegnò come mai aveva fatto prima d' ora, ma pieno di serenità e di fiducia nel futuro.

Gli altri ragazzi si dimostrano molto comprensivi nei suoi confronti e rispettarono il suo dolore, anche se vollero tutti avere notizie di Lisa e lui gliele fornì molto volentieri.

Il suo piccolo angelo aveva lasciato un segno, anche lì al ritiro della nazionale e non era l' unico a sentirne la mancanza.

Nel frattempo a casa Igawa il mattino trascorreva tranquillo e tutte le donne di casa erano nella stanza delle bambine per aiutare Lisa a sistemare le sue cose.

La nonna e Noriko avevano aperto la borsa di Lisa e avevano sistemato con molta cura tutti i suoi vestiti nell' armadio, mentre Shouko aveva aiutato Lisa a ordinare i suoi tesori sugli scaffali, tra cui c' era anche un pallone da calcio che attirò la curiosità di tutte le presenti.

"Ma questo è il pallone che arriva dal J-Village, vero?" domandò Shouko alla sua cuginetta.

Lisa tenendo in mano quel pallone di cui andava tanto fiera: "Vedete, questo pallone me l' ha regalato ieri Ishizaki, uno dei ragazzi della nazionale. Quello con quel visino tanto simpatico che gioca in difesa e di solito intercetta i palloni col naso. Me l' ha regalato perché quel giorno l' ha usato per allenarsi anche il mio papà, così mi ricorderò sempre che anche se adesso siamo lontani!"

"Che bello! Quando siamo venuti a prenderti l 'altra sera ho visto che tutti i ragazzi si sono fermati apposta per salutarti!" disse Shouko.

"Credo di essere una specie di mascotte per loro!" Lisa era orgogliosa di questo.

"La piccola mascotte della nazionale olimpica giapponese!" ribadì Noriko.

E risero di gusto tutte insieme.

Ad un certo punto Lisa si fermò a guardare il pallone e si rivolse a Noriko per chiederle una cosa.

"Senti zia Noriko, posso chiederti una cosa?"

"Dimmi!"

"Mi aiuteresti a farmi i due codini? Perché pettinata così non mi sento molto a mio agio!"

In effetti Noriko aveva pettinato i capelli di Lisa, ma gliel' aveva lasciati sciolti.

"Certo! Vieni qua! Scusami, ma sono abituata con Shouko che li porta corti!".

Lisa sorridendo a Noriko. "Si zia!"

Pochi minuti dopo...

"Ecco! Ora sei pronta! Che ne dite?...Stai davvero bene con quei due codini! Devi promettermi che non esiterai a chiedere o a parlare, quando avrai bisogno di qualcosa! Perché vedrai che impareremo a conoscerci presto e starai bene con noi!" disse Noriko

"Adesso si che ti riconosco, piccola Pippi-calzelunghe!" la nonna era della stessa opinione della nuora.

Shouko corse dalla cuginetta dicendole:"Senti ora che abbiamo sistemato tutto che ne dici, se ce ne andassimo un salto a giocare in giardino?"

"Va bene!" Lisa accettò volentieri.

"Possiamo, vero?" Shouko chiese il permesso alla madre.

"E' quasi ora di pranzo! Però se la nonna promette di darvi un' occhiata, mentre preparo da mangiare, vi do il permesso!" ricordò loro Noriko.

"Non ti preoccupare le curo io!" si propose la nonna.

Non fece in tempo a finire la frase che le due piccole si diressero in giardino.

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

Pubblicando questo capitolo vado in pari con gli altri due siti, dove la sto pubblicando.

.?ordine=utente&utente=sanae78&idcategoria=

.com/

Vi passo i link, per poter verificare che non mento.

Il capitolo successivo lo pubblicherò in data 10.03.2008 e poi gli altri ad intervalli regolari di un mese l' uno dall' altro.

Questa storia l' ho scritta tutta molto tempo fa ed ora la sto risistemando.

E' una storia a cui tengo molto, perché la vicenda di Gakuto e Lisa mi ha colpita davvero molto, anche se sono due personaggi secondari che in pochissimi conoscono.

Non faccio 'aggiornamenti mirati', è sufficiente che controlliate le date di pubblicazione del primo capitolo di ogni mia storia, che sono pubbliche e ben visibili su Efp ( vengono tutte aggiornate a scadenze piuttosto regolari ), 'Anego' e 'Dopo il World Youth' una volta al mese e non ho colpa, se altri autori ed autrici, hanno pubblicato le loro storie in contemporanea con le mie.

Faccio notare che spesso e volentieri, dopo che aggiorno una mia storia, anche altri autori o autrici aggiornano le loro.

Ed inoltre, se una mia storia si trova 'sotto' a quella di un' altra persona, significa che quella che ha aggiornato per prima sono io, mentre se una mia storia è stata aggiornata al 31 di un mese e quella di un 'altra persona è stata aggiornata cinque giorni prima, significa che di certo non ho messo il nuovo capitolo per fare un dispetto a quella persona.

Per quanto riguarda le mie storie one-shot, credo di essere libera di poterle pubblicare, quando mi va.

Non scrivo per fare dispetto a nessuno, solo per liberare la mia fantasia!

Sono stata accusata anche di voler fare la 'Prima donna'... ma se scrivo in prevalenza storie 'non romantiche' che leggono in pochissimi.

Ad es. questa storia ha 0 recensioni.

Ma non m' importa, scrivo seguendo il mio cuore e pubblico per condividere quello che provo con gli altri!

Forse non ve ne siete accorti, ma ho iniziato a scrivere anche nella sezione 'originali', dove ho pubblicato anche due poesie, proprio in quei giorni in cui mi sono state rivolte quelle accuse.

Spero in questo modo di aver fatto chiarezza ... buona giornata a tutti!


	5. Imparare a conoscersi

_Ringrazio coloro che stanno leggendo questa storia e gloglo per averla recensita!_

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Cugine...Fratelli"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 5**

**Imparare a conoscersi**

Shouko e Lisa corsero in giardino a giocare e si guardarono scambiandosi uno sguardo d' intesa.

"Che bello Lisa! Ora siamo libere di giocare un pochino insieme!"

"Già! Ma a cosa giochiamo?"

"Non saprei! Tu a cosa giochi di solito?"

"Di solito mi invento dei piccoli giochetti che faccio da sola ... sai al ritiro ero l' unica bambina e anche se tutti i ragazzi erano molto gentili e simpatici con me, purtroppo non è che avessero molto tempo da dedicarmi!"

"Ho capito! Vieni sediamoci là, così decidiamo a cosa giocare!"

Si sedettero sul dondolo che si trovava sulla veranda in giardino.

Lisa si sedette, mentre Shouko prima di sedersi lo fece dondolare e poi si sedette al volo.

"Ma è come se fossimo cullate?"

"Si proprio così! Ogni tanto mi dondolo da sola e inizio a fantasticare, è molto divertente sai!"

Anche la nonna le raggiunse in giardino e si mise ad osservarle da lontano e loro se ne accorsero quasi immediatamente.

"Guarda Shouko c'è la nonna! Ciao nonna!"

"Ciao nonna!"

La nonna agitando la mano: "Vi controllo da lontano, però fate le brave!"

A quel punto le due cuginette si rimisero a discutere per decidere il da farsi.

"Volevo chiederti una cosa, ma il tuo papà ti ha mai parlato del mio papà?"

"Si, certo! Mi ha parlato sia di lui che di te!"

"Tu casa pensi, i nostri papà hanno bisticciato e non si vogliono più bene?"

"No, ma che dici! Il mio papà ha sempre voluto molto bene al tuo e gliene vuole ancora tanto, altrimenti non avrebbe mai accettato di ospitarti!"

"E non sareste nemmeno venuti a cercarci al ritiro!"

"Siamo venuti, perché il mio papà ha visto la vostra foto pubblicata su un giornale sportivo e a quel punto non ha più resistito, ne ha parlato alla mamma e poi alla nonna e abbiamo deciso di venire da voi. Ero così emozionata all' idea di incontrarvi!"

Lisa un po' sconsolata: "Però eravamo andati a passeggiare e mi sono anche addormentata! Ero davvero stanca e vi ho visto solo dopo il mio risveglio!"

"L' importante è che quel giorno i nostri due papà abbiano ricominciato a parlarsi!"

"Già! Ti confesso che mi piace tanto appisolarmi tra le braccia del mio papi, perché mi sento sempre al sicuro quando sono con lui!"

Il dondolo intanto continuava a muoversi spinto da Shouko..

Lisa si offrì anche di farlo lei, ma Shouko fu irremovibile: "Tranquilla Lisa! Lo faccio io, perché so come fare. Tu sei un pochino più piccola di me e non vorrei mai che ti facessi male!"

"Ok! Però m' insegnerai come si fa, vero?"

"Certo!" E le fece l' occhiolino.

"Ma perché avranno litigato?"

"Tu lo sai? Quando stavamo in Argentina e chiedevo a mio papà notizie del Giappone e dei nostri parenti giapponesi, me le dava ma poi si rabbuiava sempre!"

"Non so, dovremmo provare a chiedere alla mamma! Lei di sicuro sarà informata su questo!"

Le due bambine dopo essersi scambiate quelle piccole confidenze si guardarono negli occhi e capirono di aver pensato la stessa cosa e scoppiarono a ridere.

"Non dirmi che hai pensato anche tu quello che ho pensato io?"

"Non so dipende da quello che hai pensato tu?"

"Ho pensato che forse noi possiamo aiutare i nostri papà a ritrovare il legame che sembrano aver perso!"

"Anch'io! Di sicuro il mio papà verrà sicuramente spesso a trovarmi e così potranno stare un po' insieme e chiarire i loro dissapori!"

Shouko un po' pensierosa: "Però non credo che sarà facile...ci vorrà tempo prima che quei due testoni si riappacifichino! Ma di sicuro noi potremmo dargli una mano!"

La nonna da lontano le chiamò: "Forza venite che è pronto il pranzo! E' tornato anche Hayato!"

Shouko e Lisa gridarono insieme: "Va bene, arriviamo!"

Shouko guardò Lisa: "Allora siamo d' accordo, faremo in modo che i nostri papà ritornino ad andare d' accordo! Ok?" E tese la mano a Lisa.

Lisa ricambiando il suo gesto: "Si, ce la faremo!"

"Da oggi iniziamo ad indagare e poi decidiamo con calma come procedere!"

"Si! Però ricordati che sono sempre più piccinina di te e quindi spesso mi dovrai spiegare cosa succede ... perché finora ho solo capito che sono arrabbiati tra di loro, anche se non capisco perché!"

"Ok!"

Shouko afferrò la mano sinistra di Lisa che era seduta alla sua sinistra e disse: "Sei pronta! Adesso t' insegno a saltare dal dondolo! Fidati di me ... non è niente di pericoloso!"

"Va bene!" Lisa acconsentì.

La nonna era rientrata in casa e ora era uscito Hayato a chiamarle per il pranzo.

Ma non fece in tempo a chiamarle che saltarono tutte e due insieme dal dondolo e si diressero di corsa verso di lui.

Hayato rimase un po' stupito dalla scena a cui dovette assistere e le guardò con un' aria un po' severa: "Siete proprio due piccole pesti voi due! Forza dentro a lavarvi le mani che ormai è tutto pronto!"

E loro due sempre tenendosi per mano risposero all' unisono: "Andiamo subito a lavarci le mani!" e corsero via.

Quello che aveva appena visto aveva fatto piacere ad Hayato, perché voleva dire che le bambine iniziavano a socializzare e tra di loro si stava instaurando quel tipo di legame che può esistere solo tra le persone che crescono insieme, come succede tra fratelli.

Gli fece ricordare come si comportavano lui e suo fratello Gakuto quand' erano piccoli, tra di loro esisteva un' intesa che era molto simile a quella che stava nascendo tra Shouko e Lisa.

Chissà se lui e suo fratello sarebbero mai stati capaci di rinsaldare quel legame che si era guastato all' improvviso solo pochi anni prima.

Hayato rivisse quei momenti e le discussioni che li avevano portati ad allontanarsi.

In quel periodo lui era già sposato con Noriko che aspettava già Shouko, mentre Gakuto faceva parte degli 'undici del Giappone Reale' ed aveva iniziato a frequentare una ragazza argentina che si trovava in Giappone per un breve periodo di studio.

Gakuto pareva essere davvero preso da questa ragazza, anche se lui da bravo fratello maggiore cercava di far ragionare il fratello che sembrava mettere l' amore di quella ragazza davanti a tutto, perfino alla sua carriera di calciatore.

All' improvviso la situazione precipitò, perché Catherine doveva rientrare in Argentina e Gakuto voleva lasciare tutto ed andare con lei.

Gakuto una sera si recò a casa di Hayato per parlare proprio di questo e ne parlarono seduti sul divano, anche se la discussione si infiammò quasi subito.

Hayato fissò il fratello con aria interrogativa: "Allora dimmi, cos'è sta storia che vuoi trasferirti in Argentina per seguire una ragazza che conosci solo da pochi mesi?"

"La conoscerò anche solo da pochi mesi, ma l' amo, l' amo davvero e non posso sopportare l' idea di vivere lontano da lei. Sarebbe come se mi privassi dell' aria stessa!"

"Per favore, cerca di ragionare fratellino! Andresti in Argentina per cosa? Vuoi davvero rinunciare al tuo futuro di calciatore? L' anno prossimo potresti entrare nella J-League non dimenticartelo!"

"Cosa m' importa della mia carriera, se non posso stare con Catherine!"

"E cosa credi di fare in Argentina! Pensi che i genitori di Catherine accetteranno facilmente l' idea che la loro figlia sposi un ragazzo giapponese che ha una cultura così diversa dalla loro!"

"Catherine ha solo la mamma e secondo lei accetterà quello che le diremo, perché vuole solo la felicità della figlia e se per Catherine essere felice vuol dire stare con me, ci darà la sua benedizione! Almeno lei ci darà la possibilità di spiegare le nostre ragioni e non ci chiuderà la porta in faccia, come invece hanno fatto i nostri genitori!"

"Ma santo cielo Gakuto cos' avrebbero dovuto fare? Darti il loto benestare? Ma non ti sembra di essere troppo giovane per pensare al matrimonio?"

La tensione tra i due fratelli raggiunse il culmine in quel preciso istante.

"Avrebbero dovuto solo darmi la possibilità di spiegare e comunque la mia decisione l' ho già presa, domani io e Catherine partiremo per l' Argentina! Stamattina sono andato ad avvisare mister Gamo e gli ho detto che la lasciavo la squadra. Ho già fatto le valigie e volevo solo salutarti!"

Hayato a quel punto si alzò in piedi e tirò a se il fratello per la maglia: "Cos' hai dettoooo? Te ne vai?"

"E' inutile anche con la forza non riuscirai a farmi cambiare idea. Sei mio fratello maggiore e ti ho sempre rispettato e ammirato, ma ora sono abbastanza grande e maturo da prendere certe decisioni da solo!"

Hayato lo liberò dalla sua morsa e ascoltò ancora ciò che Gakuto aveva ancora da dirgli.

"Mi dispiace tanto di non poter essere quì, quando nascerà il mio nipotino o la mia nipotina, ma sono sicuro che tu e Noriko sarete dei bravi genitori! Però resterò sempre il suo zio e se avrà bisogno di me ci sarò!"

A quel punto Hayato perse le staffe e tirò un pugno a Gakuto che finì steso sul pavimento.

"Grazie fratellone! In questo pugno c' è tutto l 'amore che provi per me e non lo dimenticherò mai! Anch'io ti anzi vi voglio bene, ma ora devo partire..."

Hayato ancora molto arrabbiato gli gridò: "Non farti più vedere qui, perché non saresti più ben accetto!"

Gakuto voltandosi indietro: "Ci ritroveremo prima o poi! ... Sarai sempre nel mio cuore!"

La mattina dopo Gakuto partì...

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	6. Giocare insieme

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Cugine...Fratelli"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 6**

**Giocare insieme**

Hayato si risvegliò da quel brusco tuffo nel passato sentendo la voce di sua figlia Shouko che gli ricordava che erano tutti già seduti a tavola e che mancava solo lui.

Shouko gli si era avvicinata e lo tirava per i pantaloni: "Arrivo subito, ero un attimo sovrappensiero! Vedere te con Lisa, mi ha fatto pensare a quando io e Gakuto eravamo piccoli ...andavamo molto d' accordo in quel periodo! Ma ora andiamo, altrimenti la mamma si arrabbia!"

"Si, papà!" Shouko obbedì.

Shouko e suo padre si avviarono verso la cucina e raggiunsero gli altri.

"Benarrivati! Adesso possiamo iniziare a mangiare?"

"Si! Scusate, ma mi ero perso nei miei pensieri!"

"Non ti preoccupare zio! E' solo che è così bello potere pranzare tutti insieme!"

"Hai ragione Lisa! Quindi forza iniziamo a mangiare che qui siamo tutti affamati!"

Noriko iniziò a portare le pietanze servendo sempre per prima Lisa: "Spero che ti piaccia! Ho preparato il riso al curry!"

"Grazie zia! Sono sicura che mi piacerà! Cucinate davvero bene in questa casa!"

"Allora che mi raccontate, com'è andata la mattinata?" Chiese Hayato alle piccole.

"Direi bene! Sai stamattina abbiamo fatto colazione tutte insieme e poi abbiamo aiutato Lisa a sistemare le sue cose!"

"Si, sono state davvero molto gentili con me!"

"Solo che ho fatto una piccola gaffe!" Ammise la moglie

"Che intendi?"

"Beh, ecco! Ho dimenticato di chiedere a Lisa come voleva che le pettinassi i capelli e così non le ho fatto i codini. Però poi lei mi ha detto come pettinarglieli e le ho fatto i codini!"

"Ma non è mica successo niente di grave!"

"Lo so, Lisa! Come ti ho già detto stamattina non devi temere di parlare, perché noi siamo qui per ascoltarti!"

"Concordo con Noriko!"

"Grazie ancora!"

Il pranzo trascorse sereno.

Poi la nonna aiutò Noriko a mettere in ordine, mentre Lisa e Shouko si rifiondarono fuori in giardino per giocare, stavolta col pallone di Lisa ... avevano deciso che volevano giocare un po' a pallone.

Quando Hayato se la vide sbucare davanti con quel pallone in mano, mentre se ne stava spaparazzato su una poltrona cercando di leggere un giornale sportivo, ne rimase un pochino risentito e le richiamò subito all' ordine.

"Ferme un attimo voi due! Cosa vorreste fare col pallone da calcio?"

"Giocarci!" Risposero le due bambine all' unisono.

"Ma il calcio non è mica uno sport per femminucce!"

"Noi non la pensiamo così! Abbiamo deciso di imparare a giocare a calcio!"

"Anzi, insegnaci un po' come si fa papà? Invece di startene a poltrire su quella poltrona!"

"Non sto mica poltrendo, mi sto rilassando è diverso! E poi forse dimenticate che di mestiere faccio il calciatore e che quindi passo parecchie giornate a giocare a calcio e almeno quando sono a casa mi piacerebbe fare altro!"

"Ma il pallone non è il tuo migliore amico?"

"Ma chi te l' ha detto che il pallone è un amico?"

"Al ritiro della nazionale giapponese lo dicono tutti!"

"!"

"E' vero! Lì sono tutti dei grandi amici del pallone! E anche io e Shouko lo diventeremo!"

"Dai papino, insegnaci per favore!"

"Si zio, gioca con noi!"

Tutto questo vociare attirò l' attenzione di Noriko che venne a vedere cosa stava succedendo: "Ma che combinate?"

"Questi due piccoli terremoti vorrebbero che gli insegnassi a giocare a pallone!"

Ormai le due piccole si erano appostate ai lati della poltrona e gli facevano pressione affinché si alzasse.

"Dai su caro!Falle contente!"

"Oggi, non mi volete proprio far riposare!"

Le bambine emisero un grido di gioia: "Evviva!"

Hayato appoggiò il giornale sul tavolo e Shouko e Lisa gli tesero entrambe due mani per aiutarlo ad alzarsi ... anche se in realtà Gakuto si rialzò da solo e disse loro: "Siete proprio forti bambine! Ora andiamo che inizia la lezione di calcio, anche se non sono molto favorevole al calcio femminile io!"

S' incamminarono tutti insieme verso il cortile...

"Non so se diventeremo delle calciatrici, ma visto che ci si diverte molto a giocare a calcio, abbiamo deciso di provarci pure noi!"

"Già! Poi rivolgendosi ad Hayato: "Ma allora tu non ti diverti col tuo lavoro zio Hayato?"

"Si, che mi diverto! Però quando si diventa un giocatore professionista il calcio è un po' diverso da come lo si vive da bambini!"

"Che peccato!"

"Ho realizzato un grande sogno diventando un calciatore professionista e sono contento che lo sport che amavo fin da quando ero piccolo sia diventata la mia professione! Anche perché tanti bambini coltivano il sogno di diventare dei calciatori professionisti, ma solo alcuni fortunati riescono a raggiungere questo traguardo!"

"Lo so, quello era il sogno anche del mio papà, ma forse adesso riuscirà a realizzarlo!"

"Anch'io faccio il tifo per lui, Lisa!"

Lisa rivolgendosi alla zio: "Anche tu zio tifi per lui?"

Hayato camminando col pallone tra i piedi: "Io sono stato il primo a credere nelle capacità di tuo padre e sono sicuro che presto saremo tutti orgogliosi di lui!"

Magari un giorno giocherete anche nella stessa squadra ... sarebbe bellissimo!"

"Se giocaste nella stessa squadra, Lisa e lo zio potrebbero venire a vivere vicino a noie noi due potremmo continuare ad essere compagne di giochi!"

"Adesso un passo alla volta, inizia la lezione! Quindi state attente e cerchiamo di divertirci tutti insieme con questo benedetto pallone!"

"Ricordati che devi dirci cosa dobbiamo fare, perché non abbiamo mai giocato a calcio in vita nostra!"

Lisa fu colta da un improvviso imbarazzo: "A dir la verità a me è capitato di giocarci al ritiro della nazionale giapponese! Quindi so già un pochino come funziona!"

"Non ti preoccupare! ... Vorrà dire che dovrete insegnarmi entrambi i fondamentali, perché io invece non ci ho mai giocato!"

"Ok! Dammi una mano Lisa!" suo zio le chiese aiuto e lei corse da lui: "Si, dimmi cosa devo fare!"

Hayato si piegò verso di lei e le disse: "Cerca di insegnare a Shouko a giocare a pallone come l' hanno insegnato a te! D' accordo!"

Lisa gli rispose parlandogli nell' orecchio: "Si, zio!"

Lisa si avvicinò al pallone e gli diede un piccolo calcetto facendolo ritirare fino a Shouko: "Ora tocca a te! Forza ripassamelo!"

"Ok!" Shouko si avvicinò al pallone calciandolo a sua volta.

Così iniziò un fitto scambio di passaggi a volte incerti, ma fatti con tanto impegno da Shouko e Lisa, mentre Hayato le osservava divertito.

E poi si accorse di non essere l' unico ad osservarle, anche la nonna e Noriko erano uscite per vedere le due piccole calciatrici che sembravano divertirsi parecchio.

Noriko si accostò al marito: "Si divertono tanto insieme Lisa e Shouko, l 'hai notato?"

"Si, me ne sono accorto subito a mezzogiorno, quando sono arrivato!"

"E poi hanno ragione ... a volersi divertire col pallone!"

Hayato si accorse che la moglie era uscita con la fotocamera digitale: "E quella perché l' hai portata fuori?"

"Che domande fai? Momenti come questi vanno immortalati! Pensa come sarà bello quando rivedremo queste foto tra un po' di anni e poi credo che anche a Gakuto faccia piacere avere delle foto in cui si vede che sua figlia si trova bene con noi!"

"Ok! Me ne occupo io!"

E Hayato iniziò a fotografare Shouko e Lisa che giocavano a pallone ... ogni tanto erano ancora un po' impacciate e ne vennero fuori delle foto curiose.

Si fece tardi, iniziò a rinfrescare e venne l' ora di rientrare per le bambine e Hayato le richiamò.

"Bambine forza è ora di rientrare! Inizia a fare freddo e siete poco coperte!"

Lisa e Shouko interruppero il loro gioco, ma con l' intenzione di riprenderlo il giorno successivo.

Lisa afferrò il suo prezioso pallone e con Shouko raggiunse Hayato.

"Bene siete proprio ubbidienti!"

Noriko gli si fece incontro e gli disse: "Hayato dammi la macchina che voglio fare una bella foto a voi tre!"

"Si, magari mamma!"

"Ma come ci mettiamo?"

"Credo di sapere quale sarebbe la posa migliore!"

Hayato sollevò in braccio le due bambine...:"Così direi che possa andare!"

"Sei forte, papà!"

Lisa tenendo tra le mani sempre il pallone: "Sei proprio forzuto zio Hayato!"

"Un bel sorriso ragazze!"

"Eravate tutti e tre molto carini! Comunque dopo cena le scarichiamo sul pc e poi le guardiamo tutti insieme! Contenta nonna?" esclamò Noriko dopo aver scattato diverse foto.

"Si! E' sempre bello vedere le foto!" le fece eco la suocera.

Poi rientrano in casa e Noriko portò le bambine a lavarsi.

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	7. Confidenze

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Cugine...Fratelli"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 7**

**Confidenze**

Noriko accompagnò Shouko e Lisa in bagno, dove iniziò a far scendere l' acqua nella vasca.

La nonna invece aveva iniziato a mettere su la cena, mentre Hayato stava scaricando le foto sul pc portatile in modo che dopo cena potessero guardarle.

Le bambine nell' attesa di farsi il bagno ripresero il loro solito chiacchierio coinvolgendo anche Noriko.

Noriko stava regolando la temperatura dell' acqua: "Tra una decina di minuti il bagno dovrebbe essere pronto, quindi è meglio che aspettiate a spogliarvi!"

Le due bambine le gironzolavano accanto con aria incuriosita.

"Davvero mamma! Tanto noi aspettiamo, mica abbiamo fretta! Dico bene Lisa?"

"Certo Shouko!" Un po' titubante.

"Cosa c'è Lisa?"

"Ma qui in Giappone avete l' abitudine di fare il bagno in più persone, vero?"

Noriko la guardò per rassicurarla e le disse: "A volte dimentichiamo che tu pur essendo per metà giapponese, non conosci molto le usanze del nostro paese. Mettiamola così, in Giappone è normale che quando sono piccolo fratelli o sorelle facciano il bagno insieme, anche credo che questo succeda anche in altre parti del mondo. Da noi di solito si usa mantenere la stessa acqua per far lavare tutti i membri della famiglia ... ad esempio spesso io e Shouko spesso facciamo il bagno insieme. Esistono anche i bagni pubblici, dove esiste sia una sezione femminile che una maschile e le persone che non hanno la possibilità di lavarsi a casa propria vi si recano. Purtroppo in Giappone non tutti possiedono un bagno dotato di vasca e si devono arrangiare in questo modo. Ma t' imbarazza il fatto di doverti lavare con Shouko?"

Lisa sorridendole: "Adesso che mi hai spiegato il perché, no! Sono un po' giapponese e adesso che vivo in questo paese voglio cercare di imparare le vostre che sono anche le mie usanze!"

"Cercheremo di fartele imparare, ma di non farti perdere nemmeno il tuo essere argentina, perché ogni cultura va rispettata!"

Shouko si avvicinò a Lisa e le sussurrò nell' orecchio: "Ora iniziamo ad indagare!"

E Lisa rispose sottovoce: "Cos'è che confabulate coi due?"

Lisa e Shouko sentendosi scoperte: "Niente, cose nostre!"

"A dir la verità volevamo chiederti una cosa!"

"Un attimo che adesso fermo l' acqua...Facciamo così, ora vi aiutò a lavarvi poi mentre siete a mollo nella vasca, parliamo di tutto quello che volete voi! Anche perché sono curiosa di sapere cos' avete da dirmi!"

"Affare fatto!" le due piccole accettarono di buon grado.

Le bambine iniziarono a togliersi i vestiti, mentre Noriko andò a prendere la biancheria di ricambio.

Tornò pochi minuti dopo e sistemò ordinatamente gli abiti delle bimbe sulla lavatrice e mise la biancheria sporca nella cesta della roba da lavare.

Poi le fece sedere su degli sgabellini e le aiutò a pulirsi e a lavarsi i capelli e infine le fece mettere a mollo nell' acqua calda.

"E' stato divertente! Grazie zia Noriko per avermi aiutata a lavarmi!"

"Prego piccola! ...Ora sono pronta ad ascoltarvi!"

Noriko prese uno sgabello e si avvicinò alla vasca, mentre Shouko e Lisa per parlarle si appoggiarono al bordo vasca, sporgendo fuori coi loro faccini incuriositi.

Shouko guardando Lisa: "Inizi tu o lo faccio io?"

"Inizia tu e poi io proseguo!" disse Lisa.

"Senti mamma, noi volevamo sapere perché papà e lo zio Gakuto non vanno più d' accordo?"

"Vi siete accorte anche voi che c' è un po' di tensione fra di loro?"

"Si, ma noi siamo sicure che si vogliano ancora bene, ma sono troppo testoni per dirselo!"

Scoppiò a ridere: "In effetti hanno tutti e due la testa dura come il sasso!"

"Ma tu credi che torneranno ad andare d' accordo come prima?" domandò Lisa

"Sono fiduciosa, visti gli ultimi sviluppi! E il fatto che ora Lisa viva con noi li porterà certo ad avvicinarsi!"

"Anche noi la pensiamo così, mamma!"

Noriko a quel punto fissò le due piccole ed esclamò: "Secondo me morite dalla curiosità di sapere che tipo di legame c' era tra Hayato e Gakuto prima delle loro incomprensioni!"

Le due bimbe mossero la testa all' unisono in segno di approvazione.

"Mettetevi comode, così vi racconto!"

Le due piccole si sedettero nella vasca immerse nella schiuma e Noriko guardandole iniziò a raccontare la storia de i due fratelli Igawa:

"Allora ho conosciuto mio marito Hayato al tempo del liceo e frequentandolo ho avuto modo di conoscere anche suo fratello Gakuto ed erano veramente molto legati ... ricordo ancora il primo giorno in cui ho incontrato per la prima volta tuo padre Lisa..."

Quel giorno Noriko si era recata a casa Igawa per fare visita ad Hayato e portargli delle arance, perché lui in quei giorni era costretto a letto da una brutta influenza e non aveva potuto recarsi a scuola.

A quel tempo esisteva già una simpatia tra di loro, ma non stavano ancora insieme.

"Era la prima volta che andavo a trovarlo a casa sua, ma mi spiaceva che stesse male e poi le mie amiche avevano insistito per lo facessi, visto che sapevano che mi ero presa una cotta per lui!"

Dicendo queste parole Noriko arrossì e le due bambine risero.

"Riprendendo il discorso..."

Noriko mentre si avvicinava al cancello d' ingresso, notò dalla recinzione in muratura che non era molto alta un ragazzo che sembrava Hayato che se ne stava tranquillamente a palleggiare in giardino. Si arrabbiò e gli gridò: "Hayato, ma tu non dovresti essere a letto? Quindi non è vero che sei malato e io stupida che mi sono preoccupata per te e sono anche venuta a trovarti!"

Fece un gesto di stizza e si girò per andarsene, ma quel ragazzo si avvicinò alla recinzione e la richiamò: "Ma ce l' hai con me? Non sono mica Hayato io!"

Noriko si voltò per osservare meglio il ragazzo, in effetti non era Hayato, anche se gli somigliava parecchio e doveva avere almeno tre o quattro anni meno di lui e si sentì imbarazzata: "Scusa mi ti avevo scambiato per Hayato!"

Il ragazzo le sorrise e si presentò: "Piacere di conoscerti, sono Gakuto il fratello minore di Hayato!"

"Il piacere è tutto mio!"

"Comunque ti posso assicurare che Hayato è a letto da tre giorni con una bruttissima influenza che sembra proprio non volergli passare! Penso che gli farà piacere la tua visita! Raggiungi pure l' ingresso che vengo ad a aprirti!"

Gakuto aprì il cancello a Noriko e le fece strada fino alla stanza che condivideva con suo fratello Hayato.

Noriko appena si accorse di questo: "Ma la stanza di Hayato è anche la tua?"

"Si, esatto! La casa non è molto grande e così fin da piccoli io e Gakuto abbiamo sempre convissuto nella stessa stanza1 Un attimo che preannuncio la tua visita .. .aspetta qui per favore!"

Gakuto entrò nella stanza: "Fratellone hai visite!"

Hayato ancora un po' frastornato dall' influenza: "Ma cosa dici? E chi sarebbe venuto a trovarmi?"

"Una ragazza e non è uno scherzo!"

Gakuto spalancò la porta e comparve Noriko: "Prego signorina, si accomodi nei nostri umili alloggi!"

Hayato arrossì di colpo e biascicò: "Noriko! Sei venuta a trovarmi, ma che bella sorpresa!"

"Bene, credo che il mio dovere finisca qui! Vi lascio soli piccioncini a torno ai miei allenamenti!" disse Gakuto.

Hayato e Noriko al culmine dell' imbarazzo: "Come piccioncini!"

"Hayato potevi anche dirmelo che avevi una ragazza così carina! Comunque sappiate che avete la mia approvazione e Noriko mi sta già molto simpatica, anche se mi ha scambiato per te prima!" Gakuto se ne uscì salutandoli e ridendo.

"Scusalo! E' ancora parecchio immaturo!"

"Non ti preoccupare! Non sapevo che avessi un fratello così simpatico!"

"A dir la verità tra gli allenamenti e lo studio non abbiamo mai avuto molte occasioni per parlare noi due!"

"Credo che sia il caso di rimediare!"

"Ma prima l' hai scambiato per me?"

"Si e l' ho anche sgridato, perché pensavo che ti fossi finto malato, visto che palleggiava in giardino! Stavo anche per tornarmene a casa!"

"Menomale che hai deciso di rimanere!"

"E' stato tuo fratello a richiamarmi e a svelarmi la sua vera identità! Si vede che siete molto legati!"

"Voglio molto bene al mio fratellino fin da quando è nato!"

"Ma quanti anni avete di differenza?"

"Ho tre anni più di lui! Ma prego prendi pure una sedia e accomodati!"

Noriko prese una sedie e si sedette vicino al letto di Hayato.

"Ti ho portato anche delle arance, così potrai farti una bella spremuta che ti aiuterà a guarire!"

"Grazie, appoggia pure il sacchetto sulla scrivania!"

Noriko appoggiò la borsa e poi riprese a conversare con Hayato: "Però vedo che siete entrambi patiti di calcio!"

"Si, lo ammetto! Anche se posso dire che lui si sia appassionato al calcio grazie a me! Scherzi a parte, ci divertiamo sempre molto a giocare a pallone insieme!"

"Da quel giorno ebbi modo di frequentare più volte casa Igawa, perché tra me e Hayato si stava instaurando un sincero rapporto di amicizia, e di conoscere sempre meglio suo fratello Gakuto."

Così Noriko concluse la sua storia...

"Che bello!" Shouko e Lisa seguivano con interesse le sue parole.

"Però e vero che papà e lo zio Hayato si somigliano molto!" sottolineò Lisa.

"Che racconto divertente!"

"Ora però vi aiutò ad asciugarvi e a vestirvi che tra un po' si mangia!"

"Usciamo subito!" Shouko e Lisa ubbidirono e uscirono dalla vasca.

Poi le due bambine raggiunsero la nonna in cucina per darle una mano ad apparecchiare la tavola, mentre Noriko si faceva il bagno.

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	8. Nuove foto e vecchi ricordi

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Cugine...Fratelli"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 8**

**Nuove foto e vecchi ricordi**

La cena a casa Igawa fu molto gradevole e le bambine con la loro allegria ravvivarono la serata, ormai era evidente quanto fossero legate e più che cugine sembravano sorelle.

Dopo cena si erano spostati tutti in salotto per vedere le foto fatte quel pomeriggio, gli adulti erano tutti sul divano, mentre Shouko e Lisa erano sedute sul tappeto a fianco del tavolino ai lati opposti del pc in modo da poter aver un' ottima visuale..:"Possiamo iniziare?"

In quel momento squillò il telefono, rispose Noriko. Era Gakuto e Lisa si alzò immediatamente e corse da Noriko per parlare con Gakuto.

Noriko le passò il telefono: "Ciao papà..."

La telefonata durò abbastanza, perché Lisa aveva parecchie cose da raccontare a Gakuto.

Tuttavia quando stava per riagganciare si accorse che Hayato le faceva segno di aspettare a riattaccare e Lisa gli portò subito il cordless.

"Lisa mi diceva che domenica sera dovresti riuscire a passare a trovarla, è vero?"

"Si, perché?"

"Niente! Se riesci ad essere qui per l' ora di cena potremmo cenare tutti insieme!"

Le bambine appena capirono cosa stava accadendo si abbracciarono ed esultarono dalla contentezza.

Lisa si avvicinò ad Hayato: "Si papà, per favore accetta!"

"Ma sbaglio o ho sentito delle grida di gioia?"

"Non sbagli! Erano Shouko e Lisa!"

"Ma sei sicuro che non vi recherò disturbo? Pensavo di passare solo per fare una saluto a Lisa e di sicuro ricorderai com' è finita l' ultima volta che sono stato a casa tua!"

"Ricordo bene quel giorno! Ma penso che Lisa ne sarebbe felicissima .. .hai sentito anche tu cos' ha detto prima!"

"E a te non darà fastidio?"

"No, tranquillo! Così potremmo parlare!"

"Va bene, accetto!"

Hayato lo comunicò anche agli altri: "Gakuto ha accettato il nostro invito!"

Quindi iniziarono a guardare le foto, le più divertite erano le bambine, ma anche gli altri risero di gusto a vedere certe loro buffe espressioni.

"Avete visto bambine come siamo venuti bene in questa foto?"

"E' vero papà! Anche se sei arrossito!"

"Che bella che è questa foto, che ne dici potremmo metterla nella nostra cameretta?"

"Si, facciamolo!"

"Domani la facciamo stampare e incorniciare e poi la sistemiamo in camera vostra!"

Quella foto per certi versi era fin buffa, perché ritraeva Hayato che teneva in braccio le due bambine che gli sorridevano, mentre lui era davvero molto emozionato.

Per Hayato aver rivisto suo fratello e aver incontrato Lisa, quella nipotina di cui aveva avuto notizia solo grazie all' intercessione di sua moglie Noriko che tramite lettere aveva continuato a mantenere i contatti con Gakuto.

"Ne possiamo dare una anche al mio papà!" chiese Lisa.

Hayato un po' stupito: "Cosa! Ma non è meglio che ne stampiamo per lui una dove ci sei solo tu?"

"No, anche perché questa gli piacerà di sicuro molto! In questa foto ci siamo io, tu, il suo fratellone e Shouko, la nipotina che non ha visto nascere!" ribatté Lisa.

Quelle parole rimbombarono nella mente di Hayato ... suo fratello nonostante la loro discussione, se ne era andato augurandogli tutto il bene per lui, la sua famiglia e il nipotino che stava per nascere.

Lisa lo guardò preoccupata: "Va tutto bene zio? Non volevo farti arrabbiare!"

"Non sono arrabbiato! E dato che ci tieni tanto, prepareremo una copia di questa foto da dare come regalo a tuo padre, quando verrà a cena da noi domenica!"

Lisa abbracciò lo zio: "Grazie, il mio papà ne sarà tanto felice!"

Hayato si rivolse alla moglie: "Noriko, credo che sarebbe bello tirare fuori il nostro album delle fotografie per mostrarlo a Lisa!"

"Speravo che me lo dicessi!" questa cosa fece molto piacere a Noriko.

Shouko guardò Lisa: "Sai è una cosa un po' particolare che abbiamo fatto io e la mamma per regalarlo a Natale a papà .. ci siete anche tu e lo zio Gakuto e vedrai che ti piacerà!"

Spostarono il portatile e posarono il grosso album delle fotografie sul tavolo, anche la nonna si avvicinò per vedere meglio.

La prima foto era davvero molto carina e mostrava un bel bambino di circa tre anni che ne teneva in braccio uno appena nato.

Lisa esclamò quasi subito: "Ma questo bambino sei tu vero zio Hayato? Mentre il neonato è il mio papà! Ma come eravate piccini!"

"Appena è nato tuo padre, tu ozio Hayato ha voluto subito prendersi cura di lui. Era orgoglioso di avere un fratello più piccolo, anche se secondo me pensava che in questo modo avrebbe avuto qualcuno con cui giocare a pallone!" raccontò la nonna.

"Hai ragione mamma!" confermò Hayato

C'erano foto di Hayato con Noriko e foto che ritraevano i momenti più belli della loro vita insieme, foto della nonna e anche foto del nonno, che purtroppo era mancato da qualche anno, ma la cosa che colpì di più Lisa fu il fatto che c' erano delle pagine dedicate interamente a lei e a suo padre...

"Ma questa foto è stata fatta, quando sono nata e il mio papà mi teneva tra le sue braccia ... e ci sono anche le foto delle nozze di mamma e papà ... e della mia mamma col pancione... di me e della mia nonna ... ma aspettate queste sono le stesse foto che mio padre custodisce in un piccolo album di fotografie e da cui non si separerà mai1 Ma come fate ad averle?"

"Mi sono tenuta in contatto con tuo padre che mi ha sempre informato su quello che vi stava accadendo in Argentina e a volte quando mi scriveva, mi mandava anche qualche foto. Anche se credo da quel che ci hai raccontato ieri che non abbia voluto farci pesare tutto il suo dolore e chissà forse con Hayato avrà il coraggio di sfogarsi!"

Lisa si avvicinò allo zio e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia: "Tra le foto che custodisce il mio papà ci sono anche delle foto che arrivano dal Giappone e adesso capisco come siano giunte in Argentina, sono le foto che voi gli avete mandato ... in particolare tiene molto ad una foto di famiglia in cui ci siete tu, Noriko, Shouko e i nonni! Il mio papà non vi ha mai dimenticati e vi ha sempre portati nel suo cuore! Sono sicura che presto si aggiusterà tutto, perché vi volete troppo bene ed è giusto che vi ritroviate!"

Dopo aver sentito quelle parole gli occhi di Hayato divennero lucidi e gli scese una lacrima, anche se l' asciugò velocemente per non farsi vedere.

Shouko l' abbracciò. "Non piangere papà! Vedrai che andrà tutto bene! Io e Lisa ne siamo sicure!"

Arrivò la sera e si fece l' ora di andare a dormire.

Come la sera prima Noriko rimboccò le coperte alle bambine e poi passarono tutti a salutarle per augurargli la buonanotte.

Quella sera a casa Igawa non si riusciva proprio a prendere sonno.

Nella camera delle bambine...

"Sei sveglia Lisa?"

"Si, che c'è?"

"Sono sicura che domenica i nostri papà si ritroveranno!"

"Speriamo, perché si vogliono troppo bene! Ora però dormiamo! Notte!"

"Buonanotte Lisa!"

Nella loro camera Noriko stava leggendo un libro seduta nel letto. Hayato si cacciò sotto le coperte e le parlò. "Grazie per aver conservato la prima lettera mandata da Hayato che avevo gettato nel cestino, preso dalla rabbia. Anche di aver continuato a scrivergli e a conservare le sue lettere, nonostante il mio disaccordo! Ti sono debitore per tutto quello che hai fatto per me, anzi per noi!"

"Non mi devi ringraziare! L' ho fatto perché ti amo e so quanto ami tuo fratello e non ti avrei mai permesso di buttare via un legame così importante per te!"

"Spero davvero che come dite tutti ci sia davvero una speranza per noi, ma solo noi possiamo renderla possibile!"

"Devi aver fiducia, anche perché due piccoli angeli stanno facendo un grande tifo per noi e un angelo vero vi guarda dal cielo e sono certa che anche lei desideri presto una vostra conciliazione!"

"Catherine doveva essere proprio una donna speciale, se Gakuto si è innamorato così profondamente di lei e dalla loro unione è nata un' adorabile bambina. Voglio già un gran bene a Lisa!"

"E' impossibile non volerle bene, perché è dolcissima e piena d' allegria!"

Poco dopo la luce si spense anche nella loro camera...

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	9. Domenica sera

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Cugine...Fratelli"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 9**

**Domenica sera**

Era la sera del terzo giorno che Lisa trascorreva a casa Igawa e si trovava nella cameretta che condivideva con la cuginetta Shouko, stavano finendo di prepararsi e di sistemare le ultime cose nell' attesa dell' arrivo di suo padre Gakuto.

Quella sarebbe stata una serata speciale per tutta la famiglia Igawa e per l' occasione Lisa aveva indossato un bel vestitino di lana rosa col collo alto, semplice e a tubino, mentre sua cugina indossava uno scamiciato di lana azzurro abbinato con una lupetto bianca., erano tutte e due molto carine.

In casa l' emozione era palpabile e tutti ci tenevano che la sera uscisse bene.

La nonna aveva cucinato tutti i piatti preferiti di Gakuto e aveva iniziato a prepararli già dalla mattina.

Lisa stava aiutando Shouko a confezionare il regalo per suo padre.

Avevano trovato della carta da pacco molto simpatica dove vi erano rappresentati dei bambini che giocavano a pallone e a loro era sembrata la più adatta.

La foto era stata stampata in un formato che permettesse a Gakuto di aggiungerla al suo album dei ricordi e per questo l' avevano riposta in una semplice busta trasparente.

Erano sedute sul letto di Shouko.

"Che dici Lisa, allo zio piacerà?"

"Gli piacerà tanto, ne sono sicura! Sono felice che sia tua a consegnarglielo, perché questo significherà tanto per il mio papà lui ti ha sempre voluto bene, fin da quando ha saputo di avere avuto una nipotina e me l' ha sempre ribadito, anche perché sognava che un giorno noi due avessimo potuto incontrarci!"

"Non vedo l' ora che arrivi!"

Il pacchetto era molto carino, seppur non precisissimo, ma si capiva che chi l' aveva confezionato ci aveva messo tanto amore e inoltre Shouko ci aveva aggiunto un piccolo biglietto di auguri con un suo disegnino per dare il benvenuto allo zio.

Corsero giù in sala ad aspettare Gakuto e Shouko teneva stretto il suo preziosissimo pacchettino e Noriko aveva lasciato anche la fotocamera digitale a portata di mano.

Anche Gakuto era molto emozionato e al ritiro se ne accorsero tutti.

Si era messo in ordine, aveva indossato i vestiti buoni e aveva deciso di uscire con qualche minuto di anticipo per portare almeno un presente.

Mentre stava uscendo Gakuto incontrò Ishizaki.

"Ricordati di portare i nostri saluti alla piccola Lisa e di darle un grosso bacio da parte nostra! Lo so che ce la saluti già tutte le sere, però credo che stasera sia per te che per lei sarà una serata molto speciale, visto che vi rivedrete dopo una breve separazione! E' la prima volta che ti allontani da tua figlia, vero?"

"Si, non l' avevo mai fatto prima! Anche in Argentina avevo cercato posto come scaricatore di porto per poterla rivedere almeno la sera e avevo rifiutato d' imbarcarmi sulle navi, anche se pagavano bene!"

Ishizaki gli strizzò l' occhiolino e gli disse: "Passate, una buona serata!" poi si girò e se ne andò.

Gakuto era passato in pasticceria dove aveva comprato una scatola di cioccolatini e poi da un fiorista dove aveva acquistato una bellissima ortensia azzurra da regalare a Noriko che si ricordava essere un' amante dei fiori.

Era riuscito a trovare dei presenti non troppo costosi, ma che gli permettessero di fare una figura dignitosa pur non dilapidando i suoi magri risparmi.

Ormai i soldi che si era portato dall' Argentina stavano finendo e se gli fosse andata male col calcio, avrebbe dovuto pensare seriamente a cercarsi un lavoro per poter mantenere sua figlia ...comunque adesso non voleva pensare a queste cose tristi, si cullava nel pensiero che tra poco avrebbe rivisto e riabbracciato il suo piccolo angelo, suo fratello, sua madre e anche la sua amata nipotina.

Non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se quello che stava accadendo fosse un sogno o la realtà.

Temeva la reazione di Hayato, perché nonostante fosse passato parecchio tempo lui non si era mai pentito di aver deciso di seguire Catherine in Argentina e sperava che anche suo fratello lo capisse.

Dopo una mezz' oretta giunse a casa Igawa, erano passati quasi cinque anni dall' ultima volta che vi era stato e da fuori gli sembrava che la casa non fosse cambiata affatto.

Suonò al citofono e gli rispose Noriko che gli aprì il cancello: "Prego Gakuto, vieni pure!"

Lisa non appena sentì che eta arrivato il suo papà si precipitò fuori dalla porta e gli corse incontro senza nemmeno infilarsi le scarpe.

Gakuto la vide, appoggiò i suoi pacchetti e la sollevò al colmo della contentezza: "Ciao Lisa, piccola mia!"

Poi se la tirò vicino e l' abbracciò forte forte. "Papà! Papà mio!"

Gli altri si affacciarono sulla soglia e Noriko corse incontro a Lisa portandole le sue scarpe e il cappottino: "Benvenuto! Ora però venite in casa, altrimenti Lisa prenderà freddo!"

Gakuto guardando Lisa: "La zia ha ragione Lisa, avresti dovuto metterti le scarpe prima di uscire!"

Lisa sorridendo con aria birichina e stringendosi ancora di più a Gakuto: "Scusate, se sono stata un po' troppo esuberante, ma volevo tanto abbracciarti!, perché mi sei mancato tanto!"

La piccola al colmo della gioia si mise a singhiozzare.

"Dai non piangere! Ti vengo a trovare e tu piangi!"

"Ma queste sono lacrime di gioia papà!"

"Ora però fammi vedere un bel sorriso! Sono venuto qui apposta per vederti sorridere!"

"Si!" E si asciugò frettolosamente le lacrime.

Anche Shouko appena si era accorta della piccola fuga di Lisa l' aveva seguita, però ricordandosi di mettersi le scarpe e ora guardava la scena incuriosita.

"Benvenuto zio Gakuto!"

Gakuto appena sentì quella vocina che lo chiamava si voltò: "Grazie mille Shouko!"

Intanto Lisa faceva segno a Shouko di mostrare a suo padre il pacchetto.

Shouko era un po' titubante e lo teneva ancora nascosto dietro la schiena.

Hayato era rimasto sulla soglia con sua madre.

La donna era visibilmente commossa e si notava che riusciva a trattenere le lacrime a stento.

Noriko notò quasi subito i pacchetti di Gakuto e in particolare la pianta: "Grazie, ma non dovevi disturbarti!"

Gakuto un pochino imbarazzato: "Sono solo dei piccoli presenti! Ho pensato che i cioccolatini sarebbero stati graditi da tutti e mi sono ricordato di quanto amassi le piante!"

Noriko rimase entusiasta dell' ortensia: "Ma sai che è proprio bella, magari potrei trapiantarla in giardino così diventerebbe un bel cespuglio!"

"Come preferisci! Di botanica non ne capisco nulla!" il suo imbarazzo non cessava.

"Shouko dammi una mano a portare i pacchi in casa, per favore!" disse Noriko.

Mentre Noriko e Gakuto conversavano, Lisa si sbracciava per far capire a Shouko che era il momento di farsi avanti.

"Ma insomma, vuoi stare ferma un attimino! Perché continui ad agitarti?"

"Anche Shouko ha preparato una cosina per te! E' un regalo da parte di tutta la famiglia, ma eli si è occupata di incartarlo e le ho dato una mano!"

Gakuto sorpreso e guardando Shouko: "Davvero Shouko?"

Shouko si avvicinò allo zio porgendogli sorridendo il pacchettino. "Si, è vero! Questo è per te zio Gakuto!"

Gakuto allungò la mano destra per afferrarlo e quando Shouko si avvicinò prese in braccio anche lei.

Hai visto Shouko, anche il mio papà è molto forte!"

"Che bello, grazie zio!"

"Grazie a te! Anzi grazie a voi! Non dispiace se lo apro in casa, perché al momento temo di avere entrambe le mani piuttosto impegnate!"

"Per forza devi sostenere noi due!"

"Va bene, lo apriremo in casa tutti insieme!"

E risero tutti insieme di gusto.

La nonna uscì anche lei per aiutare Noriko a portare in casa i pacchetti e poi entrarono tutti insieme.

Gakuto appena la vide salutò immediatamente sua madre: "Ciao mamma!"

"Ciao, figliolo! Benvenuto!"

Entrando in casa Igawa Gakuto incrociò quasi immediatamente lo sguardo di suo fratello Hayato: "Ciao Hayato!"

"Benvenuto fratellino!"

Gakuto aveva ancora le due bimbe in braccio, anche se Shouko preferì scendere e correre dal suo papà, però prima lasciò il pacchetto nelle mani dello zio.

Shouko corse subito da suo padre, gli fece segno di prenderla in braccio e Hayato lo fece subito.

Noriko intanto aveva preso la fotocamera digitale e si stava rivolgendo agli altri: "Forza Hayato, mettetevi in posa, così facciamo una bella foto ricordo! Anche con la nonna!"

"Ma ti ha preso proprio la mania delle foto!"

Comunque si avvicinò a suo fratello e lo tirò a se mettendogli una mano sulla spalla e questo piccolo gesto provocò una grande emozione in entrambi.

Gakuto in particolare si sentì come se il suo fratellone avesse voluto rassicurarlo.

Anche la nonna si mise vicino a loro e ne uscì fuori un quadretto davvero molto carino.

"Che bella foto! Per favore rimanete ancora in posa per qualche minuto che ne faccio qualcun' altra per sicurezza!"

Poi Gakuto e Hayato misero giù le rispettive figlie e Gakuto aprì finalmente il pacchetto che gli era stato dato, all' interno c' era una foto molto bella in cui il suo fratellone teneva in braccio Lisa e Shouko ... un po' com' era successo a lui poco prima.

"Grazie è una foto bellissima e la conserverò sempre con molta cura! Assomiglia un po' a quello che è capitato prima!"

Lisa avvicinandosi a Gakuto: "Lo sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuta! Così ogni volta che la guarderai penserai a noi e potrai allenarti con tranquillità!"

"Quì ti vogliono tutti già un gran bene!"

"Con loro sto davvero bene, anche se sento sempre molto la sua mancanza e io e Shouko siamo diventate molto amiche, più che cugine ci sentiamo quasi sorelle!"

"Per me Lisa è come se fosse la mia sorellina!"

E le due cuginette si abbracciarono.

"Ce ne siamo accorti tutti di quanto siate unite! A proposito di questo Gakuto, io e Hayato vorremmo chiederti una cosa!"

"Dite pure!"

Erano tutti seduti attorno al tavolino della sala e Noriko prima di parlare cercò lo sguardo di Hayato per avere la sua approvazione: "In questi giorni Shouko è rimasta a casa dall' asilo per fare compagnia a Lisa, ma da lunedì dovrebbe riprendere a frequentare regolarmente e pensavamo che sarebbe bello se ci andasse insieme a Lisa. Tu saresti d' accordo?"

"Lisa ha l' età giusta per frequentare la scuola infantile e credo che il fatto di stare insieme a tanti bambini l' aiuterebbe ad ambientarsi in un paese che non conosce molto bene. Per la lingua non ci sarebbero problemi, visto che Lisa parla correttamente sia il Giapponese che lo Spagnolo. Però non so ancora se posso permettermi di pagare le tasse scolastiche!" Ammise un po' sconsolato.

"Con Hayato l' altra sera abbiamo discusso proprio di questo e potremmo sobbarcarci noi questa spesa fino a che non sarai in grado di farlo tu. Per noi sarebbe un vero piacere!"

"Per Lisa so che sarebbe bellissimo, ma non vorrei approfittare troppo della vostra generosità!"

Hayato lo guardò con uno sguardo rassicurante, proprio come quando faceva quand' erano piccoli.

Suo fratello era sempre stato per lui un modello da seguire sia nella vita che nello sport e spesso gli aveva confidato i propri problemi.

Ora gli sembrava di fare un salto nel passato con Hayato sempre pronto ad aiutarlo e a tirarlo fuori dai guai.

Già il loro primo incontro gli aveva fatto capire che Hayato aveva fatto quel grande gesto con la speranza che prima o poi si ritrovassero, Hayato non aveva mai spesso di preoccuparsi per lui e di volergli bene, anche se Gakuto in un certo senso l' aveva tradito partendo con Catherine per l' Argentina.

"Non preoccuparti Gakuto, perché lo facciamo davvero molto volentieri! Ne avevamo discusso già ieri sera, però volevamo sapere cosa ne pensassi tu, perché anche se Lisa ora vive con noi è tua figlia e tu dovrai essere tu a prendere le decisioni più importanti che influenzeranno la sua vita!"

"Non posso fare altro che ringraziarvi per tutto quello che fate per noi!"

Poi guardando Lisa: "Si, acconsento che Lisa frequenti lo stesso asilo di Shouko! Ma non appena mi sarà possibile salderò questo debito!"

"Allora stasera abbiamo un motivo in più per festeggiare ... l' iscrizione di Lisa all' asilo!"

Shouko abbracciando Lisa: "Sei contenta da domani andremo allo stesso asilo! Vedrai ti presenterò tutti i miei amichetti!"

"Si, ci divertiremo tanto e impareremo delle cose!"

L' allegria di quel momento si propagò per tutta la stanza.

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	10. Aprirsi il cuore e ritrovarsi

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che stanno seguendo questa storie ed auguro a tutti ... buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Cugine...Fratelli"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 10**

**Aprirsi il cuore e ritrovarsi**

La cena trascorse all' insegna dell' allegria e Gakuto si ritrovò a conversare serenamente con Hayato e sua madre.

Apprezzò molto i piatti che sua madre aveva cucinato apposta per lui e si sentì di nuovo a casa.

Guardarono poi tutti insieme le nuove e le vecchie foto e Gakuto dovette trattenere le lacrime, quando si accorse con quanta cura suo fratello e Noriko avessero conservato le foto che lui gli aveva spedito dall' Argentina.

La compagnia era bella, ma si fece tardi e per le bambine era giunta l' ora di andare a dormire, mentre per Hayato e Gakuto era arrivato il momento di chiarirsi.

Le bambine iniziavano già a sonnecchiare, ognuna seduta accanto al rispettivo papà.

"Per le bambine è arrivata l' ora della nanna!"

"Stanno tentando di tenere gli occhi aperti, ma proprio non ce la fanno!"

"E' meglio che le portiamo a letto!" Hayato si alzò e prese in braccio Shouko e si rivolse a Gakuto: "Forza Gakuto prendi in braccio Lisa che le mettiamo a letto, così ti mostro anche la loro camera!"

"Ok!" Sollevando Lisa: "Forza piccola, stasera ti porto io a letto!"

Gakuto e Hayato portarono le due piccole nella loro camera, ognuno aiutò la propria figlia a vestirsi e a mettersi il pigiamino, infine le misero a letto dando a entrambe il bacio della buonanotte.

Noriko e la nonna osservarono la scena dalla porta e poi si dissero compiaciute: "Ma che bravi papà!" e poi passarono anche loro a dare la buonanotte alla piccole.

Le due donne dopo andarono a mettere in ordine la cucina, mentre Gakuto e Hayato rimasero soli in sala e si sedettero di fronte l' uno all' altro.

Gakuto temeva che bisticciassero ancora: "Forse dovrei andarmene anch'io, si sta facendo tardi!"

E si alzò allontanandosi, ma Hayato lo afferrò per un braccio e gli disse: "Fratellino rimani! Noi due abbiamo bisogno di parlare e anche se per caso dovessimo litigare, ti garantisco che non cambierà nulla, Lisa continuerà a stare con noi e tu sarai sempre il benvenuto!"

Gakuto lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi e Hayato se lo tirò vicino sul divano: "Sono felice che tu l' abbia detto, perché l' ultima volta che sono venuto qui ero consapevole del fatto che tu ti saresti arrabbiato e che ti avrei provocato involontariamente un grande dolore, ma mai avrei pensato che il nostro rapporto si sarebbe incrinato a tal punto!"

Hayato mise una mano sulla spalla di Gakuto e iniziò a parlargli col cuore in mano: "So di aver sbagliato quella sera, però il dolore che mi hai provocato è stato troppo duro da sopportare! Dopo che la mamma mi disse che te ne eri andato davvero, ho passato dei momenti molto difficili ed è stato solo grazie all' aiuto di Noriko e di nostra figlia che sono riusciti a superarli. Ero diventato molto scontroso con tutti e riuscivo a ferire anche le persone che mi volevano bene! Ma tu mi mancavi troppo e vivevo nell' incertezza di non sapere come stavi!"

"Non credere che per me sia stato diverso, perché se da una parte avevo Catherine che amavo più della mia stessa vita, dall' altra mi mancava la mia famiglia e il sapere di non potermi rivolgere a voi per un aiuto o un consiglio mi faceva stare ancora peggio! Però poi mi sono detto che l' amore che ci univa non poteva finire in questo modo ed è per questo quando io e Catherine ci siamo sposati ho deciso di scriverti una lettera, a cui però tu non hai risposto!"

"Quella lettera è arrivata a casa nostra come un fulmine a ciel sereno! La lessi tutta d' un fiato e guardai che la foto del vostro matrimonio ... ricordo che Noriko, mi guardava fiduciosa, ma spinto dall' ennesimo istinto di rabbia la gettai nel cestino! Però per fortuna Noriko l' ha raccolta e conservata ed ha iniziato a scriverti!"

"All' inizio il fatto di non avere avuto risposta, mi aveva demoralizzato! E le lettere di Noriko mi hanno ridato la speranza! Spero che ciò non abbia creato problemi tra di voi!"

"Quando l' ho scoperto, mi sono arrabbiato tanto con lei, ma poi le ho dato il mio tacito consenso e ho sempre letto con molta avidità tutte le lettere che le scrivevi e le ultime le ho scritte insieme a Noriko, anche se non ho mai avuto il coraggio di firmarmi! Le conserviamo tutte gelosamente in una scatola!"

"Quindi t' importava ancora di me!"

"Tu non hai mai smesso di essere mio fratello e io il tuo, solo che si è creato un grande vuoto che per lungo tempo ci ha diviso, ma ora voglio colmare quell' abisso e ritrovarti!"

Gakuto si alzò di nuovo in piedi di scatto e anche Hayato lo fece, le emozioni che stavano provando in quei momenti erano troppo forti e difficili da controllare.

Anche Gakuto voleva ritrovare suo fratello, però prima doveva chiedergli una cosa.

"Hayato, credo a tutto quello che mi hai detto a voglio fare di tutto per ritrovarti anch' io, però per farlo devo chiederti una cosa!"

"Chiedi pure tutto quello che vuoi ed io risponderò!"

"Quella sera ero passato per salutarti, ma più che altro perché speravo che almeno tu mi capissi e invece non è andata così... tu cos' avresti fatto al mio posto?"

"Avrei seguito il mio cuore, quindi la mia amata, nel tuo caso catherine! Prima non riuscivo ad ammetterlo, perché significava accettare il fatto che tu ti allontanassi da me e non lo potevo accettare, cerca di capirlo! Sono stato egoista, ma amare significa desiderare la felicità altrui e solo ora mi sono reso conto che un legame come il nostro, non può essere danneggiato nemmeno dalla distanza! Perdonami se puoi!"

Sul viso di Hayato e di Gakuto iniziarono a scorrere delle lacrime e Gakuto si gettò tra le braccia del fratello sfogandosi: "Certo che ti posso perdonare! Tu non sai quanto mi sei mancato, quando è morta Catherine avrei tanto avuto bisogno delle tue parole di conforto, ma non potevo chiamarti, perché temevo che tu non mi volessi più bene e ho dovuto essere forte per mia figlia!"

Hayato lo strinse forte: "Sfogati fratellino! Sfoga tutta la rabbia che hai dentro, perché finora ti sei portato un grande peso sul cuore e non hai mai potuto liberartene per sostenere gli altri! Ma ora ci siamo io, la mamma e anche la mia famiglia che non ti volteremo mai più le spalle e potrai sempre contare su di noi!"

"Fratellone! Non sai quanto sia importante per me ritrovare il tuo affetto! In Argentina, la mamma di Catherine mi ha aiutato a crescere Lisa, ma non ero a casa mia ed è solo grazie alla visita di mister Gamo che mi sono deciso a riprendere in mano la mia vita che si trovava in un limbo. E' vero che dovevo occuparmi di Lisa, ma allo stesso tempo temevo di affrontare i miei sogni e questo non è giusto per me, ma soprattutto per Lisa! Grazie per avergli chiesto di cercarmi!"

"Gakuto tu sei un buon calciatore ed è giusto che tu abbia la possibilità di farti valere con la nazionale olimpica! Sarà una vetrina molto importante per te e noi ti sosterremo sempre!"

Tutto quel trambusto svegliò anche le bambine che scesero incuriosite per capire cosa stava succedendo e videro i loro papà che si abbracciarono e che si volevano ancora bene.

Noriko le vide e si avvicinò a loro: "Si sono ritrovati! Ora però lasciamoli soli, perché hanno di sicuro tante altre cose da dirsi!"

Gakuto e Hayato non si accorsero di loro e continuarono a parlare fino alle prime ore del mattino e poi suggellarono il loro ritrovato legame giocando a pallone sul campo dove andavano da piccoli.

Quel semplice gioco che li aveva aiutati a sentirsi uniti da bambini ora li aveva ricongiunti, seppur in maniera alquanto bizzarra.

Era lunedì mattina e Lisa si trovava nella cameretta e guardava le foto che erano sul comodino, erano tutte foto recenti, ma piene di significato per lei e la sua famiglia, fissò quella in cui c' era suo padre Gakuto e disse: "Buona giornata papà! Da oggi inizio ad andare all' asilo! Sarò allegra ed educata come mi hai insegnato tu! Impegnati al ritiro della nazionale, perché anche se sono lontana tifo ogni giorno per te e appena potrò verrò a vederti giocare!"

Shouko irruppe nella stanza: "Dai Lisa prendi le tue cose che andiamo!"

Lisa si girò: "Si vengo!" Fissò la foto un' ultima volta: "Ciao, papà!"

Prese il suo zainetto e porse la mano a Shouko ed insieme corsero fuori dalla stanza...

Qualcosa di magico e di meraviglioso era accaduto in quei giorni, lei aveva conosciuto la sua sorellina Shouko e suo padre aveva ritrovato suo fratello Hayato, ora erano di nuovo una famiglia.

Poco tempo dopo...

"Signori e signori è il 4 Febbraio del 2007 e vi diamo il benvenuto qui allo stadio di Saitama, dove tra poco verrà dato il calcio d' inizio della partita Giappone-Paraguay. La terza amichevole che la nostra nazionale olimpica disputerà prima di iniziare le qualificazioni per il torneo olimpico.

Lo stadio è pieno in ogni ordine di posto e le coreografie dei tifosi cono davvero spettacolari.

Ma vediamo le formazioni! Per il Giappone giocheranno: Morisaki, Izawa, Gakuto Igawa, Ishizaki, Soda, Misugi, Matsuyama che è anche il capitano, Misaki, Furukawa, Kazami e Wakashimazu.

In questa partita farà il suo debutto Gakuto Igawa, fratello minore del più noto Hayato Igawa. Vedremo se riuscirà a conquistarsi un posto nella nazionale olimpica ... ma ecco le due squadre che fanno il loro ingresso in campo..."

I giocatori entrarono sul rettangolo di gioco e tra loro destava particolare attenzione Gakuto Igawa, il n. 32 che sembrava visibilmente emozionato, mentre i suoi compagni cercavano di rassicurarlo.

Gakuto si girò e guardo verso un punto preciso dello stadio dove c' era tutta la sua famiglia a sostenerlo e da dove giungevano le grida di incitamento della piccola Lisa e di sua nipote Shouko.

Cercò anche lo sguardo di suo fratello Hayato e non appena incrociarono gli sguardi, capì quanta fiducia avesse in lui suo fratello e si disse tra sé: "Farò del mio meglio e non vi deluderò!"

Pochi minuti dopo l' arbitro fischiò l' inizio della partita e per Gakuto iniziò la sua avventura con la nazionale olimpica e dalle tribune risuonò il grido: "Forza papààà!"

**FINE**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


End file.
